Year Anniversary
by LOVESxPAGET
Summary: Emily finishes her anniversiary with a special gift from Derek and have a late night at Dereks place... Emily soon finds out that the gift she recieved that night wasnt the only gift left... First story so sorry if it's not good Please R&R...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey this is my first Fan Fiction and I'm sorry if it's no good! It's about after Morgan And Prentiss finish there dinner plans one thing leads to another! And sorry again if it not very good I'm really not a good writer hope you enjoy! Xox _**

...CM...

**Date night**

**Chapter 1**

It was 6pm on a gorgeous Saturday evening and Emily had just finished her long relaxing bubble bath and had chucked a long white robe on before making her way back to her bedroom, Emily walked over to her desk and plugged in her hair dryer and straighteners and sat on the medium size stool to dry and style her now wavy and wet brunette hair as she finished the final touches to her hair she then went into her top right handed draw to collect he make-up, after Emily finally finished her hair and make-up she check the time to make sure she was not running late for her one year anniversary date night, she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a beautiful red dress which was placed over red and black laced bra and matching panties and completed her authentic look by placing a black shawl over her and slipping on some small simple black heels and then made her way to the living room where she would wait for the remaining 30 minutes for her kind and loving boyfriend Derek Morgan who had been hit by the butt of a gun on their previous case. Emily then starts to think about the horrible case they had just came home from 5 hours ago.

**...CM...**

The team had just finish a long exhausting case which involved the murders and kidnapping of three teenage boys the unsub 'Brad Marks' had been taking these teenagers to let out his own anger on what his older brother done to him when he his self was a teenager, Lucky for the team they had managed to save what would have been the fourth boy in time before he received any serious injuries.

**...CM...**

At 8.03 there was a sudden knock at Emily's door as she walk over to open the door she first had a peek through the peep hole and gave a bright shimmering smile because there stood 'Derek Morgan'.'' You're Late Derek'' she said as she gave him a small smile and a wink.

"Hey what can I say Em it takes time to get looking this good". He stated sarcastically and also gave her a wink back

"I'm only late by three minutes you going to hold that over me later" he said while leaning in to give her a heart-warming kiss

Emily slowly gives in to his charms and lets her tongue explore his as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles she says

"I just might have to do that Derek", he then walks her out of her apartment and down to his black SUV and says

"You are a cruel woman Emily Prentiss a cruel women" he winks as Emily rolls her eyes and give the smallest of laughs, and they got into Derek's SUV and he starts up the Engine and heads toward their destination.

As they enter the Italian restaurant which Morgan found and had decided it would be great to have their first year anniversary there they walked over to their reserved table right by the window looking out on the beautiful city of Washington DC, Derek kindly took a hold of Emily's chair and pulled it out for her and he then went around to sit down they both picked up their menus and began talk on what to have

"This steak looks define" Emily says and earn a raised eyebrow from Derek

"What" she states as she gave a smile clearly get where he's coming from

"Nothing! Nothing!" he repeats as they both laugh at each other's weirdness, the waiter then makes his way over to the beautiful couple and says

"Good evening sir" he nods towards Derek "ma'am" and nods towards Emily

"I'm Greg and I'll be your waiter for this evening may I offer you some of our best wine" he gives a confident smile

"yes that would be great thank you Greg" Morgan gives him a simply smile and takes another look at his menu

"I'll be right back" Greg says and walks over to the far corner of the restaurant. Emily then begins to tell Derek that she knows what she's going to order and Derek nods and slowly puts the menu back into its place

"ok I'm also ready to order so" as he looks around and spots their waiter Greg make his way back to their table with a bottle of red wine. As he finishes pouring there wine and taken both orders he leaves say

"Your meal shouldn't be long" he nods to Derek and Emily again and leaves with a "Sir...Ma'am".

"You look great tonight Em" Derek points out as he takes Emily's hand and slowly leans in for a kiss

"Thank you Derek, you don't look to bad yourself" she laughs and gives him a wink and also leans in to kiss him

About 45 minutes later their food had come and they had eaten I over a small talk about there year together so far they laughed together but Emily sensed Morgan wanted to say something but couldn't quite say it so Emily gave a concern look and said

"Morgan are you alright you seem..." She paused

"I dunno"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine honest" he then looks down to what he was holding in his hand and gave a deep breath hoping everything would go according to plan he then looks up to the worrying eyes of Emily and says

"Ok... so I've been meaning to ask you something but was waiting for the right time" he states as Emily gave him a convincing smile and a nod, Morgan then makes his way to Emily's side of the table and takes her hand into his and gets down on one knee… as he got down onto his one knee Emily moved her other hand over her mouth then slowly dropped it into her lap and gave him a big grin as Morgan returns the smile he then says

"I've been trying to get the right time to tell you this and it's been 3 weeks and I thought this would be a perfect night to ask you although Garcia and JJ I insisted I do it straight away otherwise they'd ask you themselves" he gives her a little laugh and she joins in with him still smiling she says

"Derek just ask me and stop babbling on" she gives him another laugh as he smiles and nods

"Ok... Emily Prentiss will you do the honour in become my wife" he breaths to take in what he said as he waits for his reply by now everyone in the Italian restaurant was staring also anxious waiting for Emily's answer, she then gives Derek I big smile and said though her smile

"Yes Derek I would love to" she says still smile not being able to stop… Derek then slowly placed the ring onto her finger then Emily stood up and placed herself right in front of him and whispered

"I love you so much" as they hugged and gave each other a long passionate kiss then everyone that was in the restaurant was all smiling and clapping away.

"I love you Em" Derek finishes and leads Emily out of the restaurant to head back to his place.

**To Be Continued...**

**...CM...**

**_Hope it was ok sorry if I'm not that good I'm a terrible writer lol just thought I'd give it a shot please let me know what you think :) _**

**_If you liked it let me know I'm going to write more chapters!_**

**_I also think I put a bit too much detail in please tell me if I have and I'll try and dye the next chapter down!_**

**_Please Review ;) xox _**


	2. Early Hours In The Morning

**Year Annervirsary**

**Here is the second chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy it and thank you to lizzabet cause I love you ;) and Paul your words mean a lot thank you to the rest who reviewed love ya!**

**...CM...**

**Early Hours In the Morning**

As they stumble into Morgan's front door passionately kissing, with Emily slowly starting to undress him before Morgan barely has a chance to shut the front door Emily has managed to shed his jacket and quickly working on his pants before making it to the bedroom or even shedding of his top! "Whoaa there princess slow down let's get to the bedroom before we end getting caught by the neighbours" he laughs as he closes the front door Emily then removes herself and give a laugh and says" sorry couldn't wait it's been a long three days you know also its really hard not to with your body" she gives him a wink and a smile as she walks towards the stairs, Derek gives a small laugh, "that it has princess, that it has" he pauses "now get you sexy ass upstairs and I'll get some wine and lock the doors" as he gives one of his Derek Morgan smiles as Emily walks up the stairs she shouts down to him "I'll be waiting so hurry" she smiles and bits on her lip.

As Derek walks into his large on-suite bedroom he finds Emily sitting on the bed waiting for him, he makes his way over to the side of the bed and crawls on top of her as Emily lays down and they finish what they started as they made their way through the front door giving each other once again another passionate kiss and Morgan removed her dress and started to tease Emily by giving her a trail off kisses down her neck line and breasts. Emily gave Derek a smile as she slowly removed his top and trailed his gorgeous figure she flipped him over so she would be on top then she yanked at his pants and gave a laugh as she said "they won't come off" and gave another giggle "let me help you there" and slips them of fairly easy and then gives her a small laugh and a smile at her Emily also laughs and smiles and the starts biting her lip as Morgan trails his hands down Emily's side.

Minutes later they have completely removed the remainder of their clothes and are under the bed sheets making sweet love which lasted over 40 minutes and they finished there wine and continued there perfect night by doing more love making for an extra hour, then they both lay in each other's arms with smiles on their faces, "I love you" Derek says and give Emily a kiss on her forehead, "I love you to Derek" as she lays her head on Morgan's warm sweet smelling chest and they both fall asleep with the company of in each other's arms

**...CM...**

The next morning Emily woke up to find no Derek beneath her and then heard the door open slowly and Derek stood there with a tray in his hands

"You're up, that's good I brought you some breakfast" he tells her as he places the try onto her legs and places a kiss onto her lips

"Yeah! You didn't have to Derek, thank you" she smiles and also gives him a kiss to show there thanks

"Did you sleep well, cause I know I did" he gives her a wink,

"Yeah well with you right underneath me it's hard not to fall asleep" she smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day" he asked,

"Hmmm well as long as we don't get called in on a case then I think we can do what we want" she answers him as she begins to dig into her breakfast.

"That's good cause I plan on staying in bed all day cuddling up to you he smiles and pauses before he says right after a run he gives a laugh and Emily joins in

"That sounds like a great plan go for your run and ill finish my breakfast and I'll wash the dishes I'll be waiting in bed for you" she smiles,

"No Em don't you dare move from this bed" he winks ill have a half hour run and I'll come back a do the dishes you stay right where you are you deserve a break" he said and starts to walk out the room not before giving a kiss on her perfect lips,

"Yes boss" Emily shouts back to him and gives a laugh he also gives a laugh " love you Em won't be long" he says and continues to walk out the door as she says "love you to Derek" and finishes up her breakfast then lies back down in the bed and waited for Derek's return.

Ten minutes later she was just starting to drift back off to sleep when she suddenly heard her phone vibrating on the night stand she pick it up and gave a sigh as she answered it.

"JJ please tells me we don't have a case?" Emily said as she dreaded the answer JJ.

JJ gave a laugh down the phone and said "Penelope said you was going to say that she laughs again, "No Em! We don't have a case" JJ confirms.

"Well what do you want" Emily says and gives a laugh then thinks "I'm on speaker aren't I"

"Well der" Penelope speaks up, "Hey angel fish."

"Hi Pen" Emily says and smiles at Garcia's comment, So what are you guys after then Emily asks in tired tone.

"Well Emily Prentiss me and my good friend JJ hear would like to hear how your night went with one Derek Morgan" Penelope says and gives a giggle with JJ down the phone

"I could see this coming you know" Emily laughs, "there is no word to describe how good it was last night it was amazing girls" Emily smiles and thinks about the previous night, "and I think you know what else happened seen as Derek mentioned that you wanted to ask me cause he was taking so long to do so" Emily laugh" and thinks about the comment Morgan said about the girls.

"So did you say yes?" JJ said waiting anxiously for her to answer.

Of course I said yes JJ I couldn't say no cause I love him" she states "now if you don't mind my husband to be just walked through the door so I'm going to hang up now ok"

JJ and Penelope Claps and laughs "aww so soon but were just getting started we wanna know the details" they laugh.

"No chance girls now buzz off I have things to do" she said sarcastically and laughs

"Emily you are a evil woman we'll find out don't you worry" Penelope says with a laugh "bye Em have fun" JJ and Penelope both say.

Emily laughs into the phone and says "bye girls see you tomorrow" Emily hangs up the phone just as Morgan walks through the bedroom door.

"Still in bed I see" Morgan gives a kiss to his future wife, "I am yes, the girls just rang to find out the glory details so Garcia would put it" Emily laughs and watched Morgan laugh along with her "well that's Garcia and JJ for you I'm going to take a shower" Derek says and goes into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Derek and Emily lay in bed once again and watch the tv as they cuddle up to one another and stayed there for the remainder of the day.

**...CM...**

**I hope it was ok please feel free to let me know what you think even if you hated it I like to hear and try to get better **

**Xox**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

**Year Anniversary**

**_Ok once again thank you so so much for reviewing even though I'm such a bad writer LOL no doubts there :P for this chapter I've decided to jump a little to a certain problem Emily will soon to worry about but I'm not saying anymore so read on and thanks again ;) xox_**

**Here goes nothing**

**3 Weeks Later...**

As the whole team were on their flight back home from their latest case all shattered from the crazy spree killings in Tennessee where the unsub thought messing around with a bunch of cops and FBI Agents would be a blast but unluckily for the unsub you don't mess around with the kick-ass Agents from the BAU, so Garcia would say.

**...CM...**

JJ was asleep on the jet's couch while Reid was sat awkwardly sleeping in the far corner opposite JJ with a book on his chest, Rossi and Hotch sat in the middle of the jet going over details of their last case while having a whiskey, Derek and Emily was sat next to each other at the far end Derek had fallen asleep head leaning against the small circular window while Emily listens to Derek music having his headset on and rubbing at her stomach trying to get rid of the sick feeling she's been having for the past 15 minutes and water hadn't seemed to make it go away,

She then gives a quiet "Ughhh" to not disturb the others then she quickly takes the headphones of her head and dashes to the toilet earning a concerned look from Rossi and Hotch as soon as she gets there she begins throwing up all her food she ate just a few hours ago and suddenly hears a knock at the door.

"Prentiss are you alright in there?" Hotch asks

"Yeah yeah I'm fine think I'm coming down with something that's all thank you though" she says taking in deep breaths in between words

"Ok then well just give us a shout if you need anything" Hotch says walking away from the toilet door.

"Yeah ok thanks Hotch" Emily thanks, grateful for his concern. And leans back over to the toilet being sick a little more while thinking about what could possibly be wrong with her and then gets an idea

"Oh my god" she whisperers to herself and quickly takes out her cell phone from her pocket and presses speed dial 7 to call Garcia,

"Well hello my gorgeous raven haired beauty what can I do you for? Garcia answers as her usual perky self,

"Garcia hey I need you to do me something and you cannot tell a soul ok?" Emily asks with some worry in her voice,

"What's wrong Em is everything and everyone ok please tell me everyone is ok you seem worried,

"Yeah everyone's ok" Emily clears Garcia's worry,

"Thanks god" Garcia sighs a sound of relief

"So what's up Em you seem worried?" Garcia asks a bit concerned on Emily's voice,

"I need you to go to the chemist before we return and get me something if you don't mind" Emily asks calming down a little,

"Of course what do you need Em?" Garcia asks happily to do anything for her babies,

"Garcia you got to promise me that you won't tell a soul though ok cause I'm not even sure I'm right ok" Emily asks hoping she will respect her decision,

"Ok I promise now what is it to what me to get?" Garcia asks waiting for a reply,

"Get me 5 pregnancy tests I think I'm pregnant PG" Emily says with worry

"Oh my god this amazing you might be a mommy Em why are you so down about it" Garcia says happily thinking about another little baby to join their marvellous family,

"We'll talk about it later ok Pen this jet is small and everyone's going to hear me I'll see you in an hour" Emily whispers not wanting the others to hear,

"Ok be safe angel I'll see you then" Garcia finishes the call and hangs up,

"Yeah bye" Emily whispers even know the phones been hung up and flushes the toilet and makes her way back to Derek to find everyone including Hotch and Rossi sleeping soundly away while she snuggled into Derek's shoulder and left to think about her about her thoughts.

**...CM...**

**1 Hour and 10 Minutes Later...**

It was 9.30 in the evening and everyone still half asleep from their awkward sleep on the jet slowly make their way off the elevator and goes their separate ways Hotch, Rossi and Morgan goes to their offices to try and get some paperwork done from their last case. JJ turns right as she gets of the elevator to head to her office to go over and review new case that were ready and waiting for them to solve, while Spencer and Emily head through the glass doors with the others to sit at their desks in the bullpen Reid heads to his side of his desk while Emily drops her go bag on the floor and starts heading to Garcia's lair before she takes a few steps she's stopped by Reid who asks,

"Where you going Em?" He says trying to make a small talk,

"Just to go see 'Garcia' Reid see how she's doing after the case you know how she can get!" Emily answers hoping he will buy it,

"Ahh right ok maybe I should come with you I'm not up to writing this report at the moment I am physically tired from that case, and I have a chess tournaments tomorrow morning bright and early and... Reid starts talking like his usual self a goes of the current subject of the small talk before he starts babbling on more Emily cuts him off and tells him

"Reid its fine really I can go myself why don't you go home Hotch said you don't have to stay besides it been a long 4 days I'm going home soon too!" Emily tells him hoping he does,

"Yeah ok thanks Em I'll see you in the morning then" Reid says his goodbyes and grabs his go back and places it on his shoulder

"Yeah ok night Reid" Emily says and starts walking at a fast paste to Garcia's lair.

**...CM...**

Emily stops at Garcia's door and takes a few minutes to think about why she's getting so worried and then remembers and thinks to herself

"I won't be a good mother I basically killed the last baby when I was a teenager just getting rid of it like that" she thinks and starts to bite at her nails which Derek would kill her for doing she smiles to herself and the thinks more

"And my mother she doesn't even know I'm with or even engaged to Derek yet what is she going to say when she finds out I'm pregnant she should be happy know aghh this is so frustrating" she finishes and then finally decides to knock at Garcia's door thinking this can all wait until I know the truth.

"You may enter" Garcia tells whoever knocked her liar door,

"Hey Garcia did you get what I needed?" Emily asks looking exhausted and worried at the same time,

"Yeah of course I did Em what wouldn't I do for you here you go" Garcia winks and hands Emily the bag,

"Thanks Garcia it means a lot" Emily says and gives her a small smile,

"Oh Em you shouldn't worry every thinks going to be fine I'm sure if you are pregnant or not and I'm sure Derek will be so happy if you are" Garcia tells Emily to ease her worry a little,

"Thanks Garcia but I can't have a baby!" Emily tells her and starts turning around heading for the door,

"Whoa wait Em! Why not? Why are you so worried?" Garcia asks fiddling with her fluffy pen,

"I won't be a good mother ok I got rid of my last baby when I was a teenage and I tore me apart it was so hard but I had to because my mother would have killed me, and I have no idea how to take care of a baby and Derek what if he does want a kid yet and we end up apart I couldn't life with myself!" Emily says keeping her tears from falling,

"Oh hunny you'll be a fantastic mom and you'll learn and you defiantly will not be alone you have the whole team to help you and Derek he won't leave you because you're having a baby he was taking to me the other day saying that he can't wait to make a family with you he loves you so much and everyone knows it, so don't worry ok! Garcia tells her and gives her a long hug to cheer her up,

"I know I have you guys and that's why I love you all so much" Emily shows a smile and returns Garcia's hug "and I hope you right about Derek" Emily says taking in a deep breath and bites at her lip

"Trust me Em I don't think the no getting rid of our chocolate god" Garcia winks and laughs at her own last comment "do you want me to come a give you support or are you going to tell Derek? She adds to give her full support,

"No no I don't want to tell Derek yet until I know for real that I am, and yes I could use a little support thanks PG" Emily thanks Garcia,

"Ok well let's go then" Garcia grabs her colourful bag and bright yellow coat and starts walking Emily out the door and thought the bullpen till the reach the elevator and steps in and heads down.

**...CM...**

Derek was rubbing his temple while trying to get his case file finished from their long case and then places his pen onto his desk and sits back in his chair and runs his hands over his face and looks out his office window into the bullpen to find Emily and Garcia walking down towards the elevator and thinks to himself "where could they possibly be going at nearly 10 in the evening" he thinks then looks up to think more clearly "shopping" he says to himself seen as everyone on the team knows what Garcia's like when it comes to the things she loves she has to have a second opinion most of the time, he tells himself and gets back to his file so he can get hope to his princess and cuddle up in bed until they receive that call they all expect from JJ about a new case that's just arrived.

**...CM...**

Emily and Garcia reach Emily's apartment just gone 10.15 and Emily heads straight to the bathroom and takes out the pregnancy tests and says "Here we go" she breaths and starts peeing one by one while drink down a carton of orange juice in between test to make her pee she leave the bathroom to find Garcia nervously waiting on her bed,

"You all done?" Garcia asks

"Yeah I'm done... I have the result" Emily tells her and bites at her lip,

"So are you?" Garcia asks dying to know what her result is.

Emily walks back to the bathroom and receives all of the tests she took and walk back up to Garcia and hands her the tests while sitting down next to her...

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_I'm sorry but I wanted to do a cliff-hanger cause you writers always seem to do it with me LOL ;) I tried to stop myself but my gut was telling me to make you guys wait lol don't worry though I promise I will update soon ;) _**

**_Please R&R_**

**_Love Laura xox_**


	4. Moment Of Truth

**Year Anniversary**

**_well seen as i really didnt want to keep you guys waiting i decided to update the next chapter seen as its done and i wont be able to update tillsometime after the weekend, thanks again to everyone who's reading my story and leaving reviews I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the others! ohh and thanks to Catulicious for calling me evil lol i can feel the love ) xox READ ON -_**

**Moment of Truth**

**_Previously..._**

_"So are you?" Garcia asks dying to know what her result is._

_Emily walks back to the bathroom and receives all of the tests she took and walks back up to Garcia and hands her the tests while sitting down next to her..._

**...CM...**

"Oh my god you're going to have a baby" Garcia tells her with excitement and a big smile on her face,

"Yeah I guess I am" Emily says with worry and tears forming,

"Oh Em everything's going to be fine I promise you that you're going to do fantastic with him/her!" Garcia says to boost her confidence; "Congratulations Em" Garcia smiles,

"Thanks" Emily gives her a faint smile and then says "do think Derek will be ok with it?" Emily questions biting at her lip,

"Of course he'll be ok with it sugar he will be over the moon, why don't you give him a ring?" Garcia suggests and touches her arm for support,

"Yeah maybe I should, I'll give you a ride home and call him when I get back if he isn't home by then that is! Emily tells Garcia and grabs her keys from the bedside cabinet,

"You sure? I don't mind staying Em it's no problem!" Garcia explains,

"No its fine Pen honestly you done enough already besides I'm tried and could use the sleep and I'm hoping Derek brings Chinese home with him cause I'm starving!" Emily let's Garcia know and gives her a smile and a wave to follow her out the door of her bedroom,

"Ok but just promise me you'll call if you need anything at all even if it's to just talk ok" Garcia tells her,

"I promise, thank you Pen" Emily smiles to her and opens the front door to her apartment.

**...CM...**

Derek was finishing packing up a few bits from his desk before making his way out of the BAU building his cell phones rings he checks the caller I.D and smiles as the name Emily pops up then he flips it open. "Well hello princess" he smiles down the phone

"Hey Derek what time are you making your way home?" Emily asks him,

"Umm just about to leave my office now! Why are you ok?" Derek's ask Emily hoping everything is fine,

"Yes I'm fine, I just wondered if you can bring a Chinese home I'm starving" she lets him know and laughs a little down the phone

"Sure princess anything for you I'll be about half hour see you soon"

"Ok love you Derek" Emily tells him,

"Love you too princess see you in half hour" Derek's tells her as her makes his way through the glass doors and to the elevator and hangs up the phone.

**...CM...**

After dropping Garcia at her apartment and hanging up with Derek Emily made her way to her bedroom and disposed of all her clothes and headed to the shower and the quick shower she took she through on some shorts and a tank top and made her way down stairs and made herself some orange juice and made her way to the couch and turned on the TV while waiting for Derek.

**...CM...**

10 minutes later Derek walked into Emily's apartment and dropped his go bag in the corner and placed the Chinese and a bottle of red wine on the kitchen counter,

"Hey Em I got the Chinese and brought us a bottle of red to go with it!" Derek's says to Emily as he spots her on the couch,

"Great I'm starving" She lets him know and gives him a kiss, "Thank you" she gives him a small smile,

"No problem princess," he tells her as he watches her dish up two dishes of Chinese and hands him one dish before making her way back to the couch,

"You want wine" he asks a takes out to glasses and pours the red liquid into each glass and walks over to her on the couch and places them both on the small table then quickly grabs his food and sits next to Emily on the couch,

"Derek I need to tell you something," she pauses and takes a deep breath and facing towards him, "I can't have the wine!" Emily let's him know and look down toward her food,

"Why not? Wants wrong Em" Derek asks with a worried look and places his finger under her chin and lifts her head up to look at him, "are you ok?" He questions,

"Yeah I'm ok... It's just... I... Me and Garcia left the BAU early and came here because I... Derek I'm pregnant she tells him hoping he will take it ok,

Derek just stares and Emily not really knowing what to say,

"Derek please say something you don't hate me do you?" Emily asks him with a tear already shed,

"No No Em don't ever think I hate you because I don't, I never will, sorry it was bit of a shock I can't believe it were going to have a baby this is wonderful I'm so happy! Derek says "but why are you so down for Em you should be happy? Derek questions,

"I thought you'd be mad or something I don't know I'm glad you're not though and I don't think I'll be a good mom you know what happened when I was a teenager what if it affects the baby in anyway? Emily let's him know try to control her tears,

"Oh baby you'll be a fantastic mother and I'm sure everything will be fine with the baby and you're not alone I'm never going to leave you I'll tell you that" Derek says trying to make her feel batter,

"You think" Emily asks,

"No Em I know" Derek's tells her and gives her a hug! "I can't believe I'm going to be a Daddy, Derek smile and gives Emily a kiss on the forehead,

"So you're ok with it?" Emily Questions,

"Of course I'm ok with it Em I'm so happy and mama's going to be over the moon" Derek says smiling,

"Yeah I don't think she want to leave as so as she meet him/her" Emily gives a laugh,

"You might be right there" he smiles and laughs along with her, "you ok now?" Derek asks giving her another kiss on the forehead,

"Yeah I'm ok now I was mainly worried about your reaction to it but I guess Garcia was right that you actually couldn't wait" she laughs and gives him a kiss back on his lips,

"Well you shouldn't of worried I love you and that's all that matters with baby or without! And Garcia been bragging about me again I see!" Derek laughs and Emily joins in with him,

"Yeah only to try and calm me down a bit because I started worrying" she smiles and gets up to take both empty plates to the sink and walks back to the couch and takes a sip of her orange juice,

"Aww its ok I was going to talk to you about it any way but I guess that's done with" he smiles and touches her stomach "come on let head to bed I'm shattered and I'm sure you are to?" Derek says as he stands up and gives her his hand,

"Yeah I am" she also smiles and stands up as he leads her to the her bedroom and he removes his clothes and gets into bed with his boxers on,

"Goodnight princess I love you" Derek's let's her know as she snuggles into his chest,

"I love you too Derek so much" Emily tells him and closes her eyes and almost instantly falls asleep.

**...CM...**

The Next Morning Emily got up around 10.30 and rang the hospital to book an appointment which they gave her one almost instantly for the following week which for Emily was hoping could get the day off work for because she hasn't told the team about her pregnancy and she isn't sure whether to tell them now or leave it a while only Garcia and Morgan know but knowing Morgan he'd want her to tell them sooner rather than later due to their line of work Morgan wouldn't want her in danger. Around an hour after hanging up the phone with the hospital Derek walks into the living room still half asleep and gives Emily a peck on the lips and smiles,

"You ok baby" Derek asks her and walks into the kitchen to make himself a coffee,

"Yeah I'm ok, I just ran the hospital to book an appointment, Emily let's him know,

"Ok that's good when is your appointment?" Derek asks taking a sip of his already made coffee,

"They booked me in for next week, I was thinking should we tell the team before the appointment so they know why we'll be taking the day off and because I'm going to have to come out of the field I don't want to put the baby in danger?" Emily tells him as he takes a seat on the couch next to her,

"Yeah I think we should but it's up to you princess and yeah it probably would be a good idea for you to come out of the field if anything happens to you or the baby now I don't know what I'll do with myself!" Derek says giving her another kiss and placing his head on her forehead,

"Ok so we have the day off today maybe we should tell them tomorrow." Emily suggests,

"Yeah I'm ok with that tomorrow it is! I can't wait to see their reactions, Derek smiles and winks at Emily,

"Me either it's going to be great," Emily also smiles. "Also I was thinking we should take a trip to Chicago to break the news to mama, Sarah and Desi before they kills us for keeping it in for so long," Emily tells him and laughs,

"Yeah your right there princess, I'll book the flights for a flight in around a few week's time!" Derek's tells Emily between laughs.

They both finish laughing at Emily's last comment and Derek makes some pancakes for himself and Emily then they both head out to town for some food shopping to make the day go faster so they can tell the team about their surprise pregnancy.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Thank you for reading once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter also and will update soon! :) xox_**

**_I WANNA UPDATE AGAIN TODAY DONE SEEN AS I FINISHED THE OTHER CHAPTER TOO HEHE MMM I THINK ABOUT IT OR YOU SHOULD GET REVIEWING GUYS :) LOVES YA :) XOX _**

**_Please R&R_**


	5. I Don't Know What To Say

**Year Anniversary**

**_Here's the next chapter thanks to my amazing reviewers you are truly the best thank you so much so enough from me back to the story :) xox_**

**I don't know what to say**

The next day Emily and Derek walked into the bullpen at dead on 8am and Emily sat on her desk chair while Derek sat at the end of her desk discussing how they were going to tell the others about Emily's pregnancy and decided just to gather them all in the conference room and just tell them so as soon as they came up with it they decided to go to Garcia's lair and tell her their plan. When the got to Garcia's door they Emily gave a small knock to make sure that she was in because she may not have arrived yet seen as they weren't due in till 9am even Hotch wasn't in and he always in before others arrive, then they heard a perky Garcia say enter my babies,

"Hey Garcia, how did you know it was us," Emily says and smiles to Derek,

"Because Emily I know these things... Nah just had a hunch I'd be seeing you two today" Garcia laughs and spins around on her chair while hearing Derek and Emily laugh,

"Ok well enough of the small take we have a plan" Derek let's her know as he takes a seat in one of the two arm chairs in Garcia's office,

"What? What plan what are you talking about Derek Morgan... Wait do you know" she asks "does he know" she asks again then turns her chair to Emily still, standing up,

"Yeah Pen I told him the night I took the test," Emily tells her and shows a smile, "we've decided to tell the others today and have a plan" she winks, "sooner rather than later right" Emily asks her

"Yeah I guess so well you could have started all this talking of with that! It would have saved some time" Garcia tells them and smiles, "anyway what's the plan?" she asks Emily and Derek,

"We want you to gather the troops into the conference room for us baby girl while we wait in there can you do that for us?" He stands back up and walks over to Emily and puts his arms around her,

"Of course I can my chocolate goodness, now go and I will watch out for them" Garcia assures them,

"Ok thanks Garcia you're the best" Derek says and walks over to Garcia and gives her a peck on the forehead,

"Ugh... I got to go to the toilet" Emily says feeling a bit sick and run out of Garcia's office,

Uh-oh morning sickness I bet it sucks" Garcia tells Morgan,

Yeah, I got to go Garcia I better go check on her, I'll see you in a bit doll," Derek tells Garcia and rushes out to the toilet to check on Emily. When he gets to the ladies toilets he opens the door and calls to Emily, "Hey Em are you alright do you need anything?" Derek asks hoping she's alright,

"Yeah I'm ok morning sickness that's all; I wouldn't mind a bottle of water please!" Emily tells him leaning back over the toilet for round two,

"Ok I'll be right back" Derek let's her know and runs to the floor kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and heads back to the toilets although this time steps inside to make sure Emily is ok for himself,

"Here you go princess" Derek says handing Emily the bottle of water,

"Thanks Derek" Emily says and flushes the toilet and heads to the mirrors to check her face,

"You sure you're alright Em" Derek asks her still unsure if she truly is alright,

"Yeah I'm Fine Derek honestly it's just morning sickness it'll pass soon" Emily assures him and laughs and she places a kiss upon Derek's cheek not want to kiss him on the lips because of the smell of sick on her breath,

"Alright princess, let's head to the conference room then and wait for the others shall we," Derek asks her and earn a nod in return from Emily and they make their way through the bullpen and up the stairs to the conference room, they then sit down at the round table and wait.

**...CM...**

Not long after Emily and Derek entered the conference room the other members of the BAU walked into the room first to arrive was JJ and Hotch the a few minutes after followed by Reid, Rossi and Garcia also want to know how everyone takes their amazing news,

"Hey everyone takes a seat" Derek's says hoping it would be easier on them,

"What's going on" Hotch asks as he takes a seat next to Rossi,

"Were about to get to that" Emily Let's them all know,

"Ok we have no idea how to say this to you guys but..." Derek says as he gets cut off by Emily,

"I'm Pregnant" Emily blurts out and shows a smile for support,

"What? Oh my god are you serious" JJ asks and earns a nod from Derek and Emily, "Congratulations" JJ tells Derek and Emily and gets up an gives them both a hug,

"What your pregnant I'm still getting around you to being together and now you're pregnant Emily wow this is wonderful, congratulations" Reid lets them know, also walking over to Emily to give her a hug and Morgan a hand shake,

"Thanks kid means a lot" Derek says and laughs at his comment,

Rossi and Hotch then got out of their seats to congratulate Morgan And Prentiss and gives Emily and hug and Derek a hand shake although he had a man hug of Rossi. After they all had the news on the surprise pregnancy everyone left to finish their case files to close the last case they successfully finished.

**...CM...**

**_1 Week Later_**

Emily and Derek managed to get the day off work so Emily can go for her first hospital appointment Hotch had been really reasonable about it and let the pair have the day off seen as it was her first appointment to check on the baby after Emily got dressed and done her hair and put a small amount of make-up on she ate a few slices of toast she went upstairs to wake Derek so they wouldn't be late but before she could she had to make a stop at the toilet and she must have woken Derek up then seen as he turned up at the toilet,

"Hey sorry did I wake you" Emily asks as a kind gesture even know she could see he must have been up a while as he was wearing clean clothes and showered,

"Nah princess I was up already couldn't sleep when we going to see are baby too excited" Derek tells her and smiles as he hands her his hand to help her of the floor,

"Me either I've been up 3 hours already I hope everything will be ok," Emily says and excepts his hand,

"Everything will be fine I know it he/she will be as strong as its mama" Derek tells her with confidence,

"I hope so" Emily smiles,

Derek then places is hand on her stomach and crouches down to speak to the not yet grown stomach, "hey baby I think mommy's been sick enough and making her worry maybe we should crave thing you like" Derek tells the stomach and looks up to Emily and smiles,

Emily looks down to Derek and also smiles, "I love you, I don't know what I'd do without you," Emily lets him know and gives him a kiss,

"Well you're not going to find out ever I can tell you that Em there's no chance I'm leaving this sexy-ass!" Derek tells her with a wink and a big smile,

"You always know what to say don't you!" Emily says,

"I guess I do" Derek smiles and says, "come on let's go before were late for you first appointment,

Emily smiles and nods at Derek then start making their way through the front door of Emily's apartment and down to Derek's black SUV and head to the hospital and then Derek suddenly brings up something they haven't in a while,

Any news on your apartment being sold yet? Derek questions, Emily put an ad in the local newspaper to sell her apartment so that Emily can move in with Derek at his 3 bedrooms house but haven't had any luck at the moment.

"Yeah Oh my god I totally forgot about it because of today I had an offer the other day for 20 thousand and told the woman that I'd give her a ring do you think I should take it,

"That's up to you babe but anything to see your face every waking day"

Emily gives Derek a smile and tells him, "I'll let her know today that it's a deal"

"Great I'll start the packing for you shall I" Derek says anxious for her to move in,

"Yeah you should" Emily laughs,

They then reach the hospital but before going in Derek says,

"No matter what happens princess I love you, you know that right" Derek tells her,

"I know, I love you to Derek".

And they give each other a passionate kiss before entering the hospital and heading to the maternity ward.

**To Be Continued...**

**There you have it hope you liked it as much as I did writing it I 'll update so promise**

**-OH AND THOUGHT ID LET YOU KNOW THAT I WILL BE DOING A SEQUAL**

**Xox**


	6. Big Day

**Year Anniversary**

**I think that you are all amazing honestly and I'm on a roll with this story :) hope you enjoy this one :) xox**

**Big Day**

Emily and Derek make their way through her maternity ward in the hospital and walks straight up to the reception desk,

"Hi I'm Emily Prentiss and I have an appointment for 12.30" Emily tells the nurse behind the desk,

"Ok Miss Prentiss let me just check the computer" the nurse tells her while typing away on the keyboard who has blonde hair and bright blue eyes which reminded Emily of JJ, " here we are yes 12.30 is correct if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting room and Doctor Evans will call for you, the nurse says and gives her a smile,

"Ok thank you ma'am" Derek tells the nurse and walks off to the waiting room with Emily, "hey you alright Em? Derek asks

"Yeah I'm ok" Emily tells him picking her nails,

"Your picking at you nails you clearly aren't ok" Derek tells her,

"Well I'm in a hospital that doesn't help and I'm worried about the baby," Emily whispers to Derek and looks down at her nails,

"Firstly stop picking at your nails that's not going to do anything, and secondly the baby's going to be fine Em I know it so don't worry ok," Derek tells her and lifts her chin up,

"Ok I'll try not to" Emily says and snuggles into his arms as he puts his arms around her.

After the appointment and talk with the doctor Emily and Derek walk out of the hospitals and back to the SUV with smiles on their faces as they see their baby for the first time.

"See princess I told you every think would be fine," Derek tells Emily and pulls her in for a hug,

"Yeah I guess your right I don't know why I got so worried," Emily tells him as she pulls from the hug and enters the SUV,

"You're pregnant Em it's understandable!" Derek tells her and starts up the car

"Thanks Derek" Emily tells him and leans over to the driver side and gives him a kiss,

"That's what I'm here for princess" Derek says and gives her a smile. "Now let's go pack shall we?" Derek Tells her,

"Yeah let's do it" Emily says with a big grin on her face.

**…CM…**

**_5 Months Later..._**

Emily had finally finished moving in with Derek about one month ago and Derek and Emily was in the middle of painting the baby's nursery a cream colour they brought most of the things ready for the baby well Garcia brought most of the supplies even know they begged her not to but she couldn't help herself. Emily had another two appointments during her first 5 months and for both visits they went smoothly and the baby's health was fantastic and doctor Evans even asked them if they'd like to know the sex which Emily considered but Derek wanted it to be a surprise so they decided to wait and Emily was extremely glad that her morning sickness had finally past. They had also visited Derek's mother and sisters and they were over the moon about her pregnancy and they'd be in DC as soon as they had that call Derek's mother even call Emily at least twice a week and to Emily's welfare she was glad so that she could ask Fran about things she got worried about which never turned out serious just regular pregnancy problems. Emily also told her mother about Derek and herself being together and now engaged which Elizabeth wasn't happy that she was kept in the dark about but happy that her daughter was happy she was also surprised that Emily was pregnant but also happy with a grandchild on the way and Derek was by Emily side the whole time which she was glad about.

Emily and Derek were sound asleep in their king-size bed Emily was snuggled up to Derek under the covers when suddenly she awoke from a feeling like someone punching her in the stomach but when it happened again when she was fully awake she knew what it was and sighed as a sound of relief and almost immediately woke Derek when she felt it again,

"Derek... Derek wake up" Emily whispers to try and wake him then she felt him slowing waking,

"Mmm...What's wrong princess" Derek asks in a sheepish tone and sits up in the bed,

"The baby Derek... The baby kicked here" Emily tells him with excitement and grabs his hand so he can feel it,

"Really... Oh wow that's one hell of a kick" Derek smiles and leans down to the stomach,

"Try talking Derek see if the baby knows you voice" Emily asks him with excitement,

"Hey baby this is your daddy here you really got to lay off of the chocolate" Derek looks up and smiles, then Emily and Derek fell another kick, " I can't tell if that was a yes or no" Derek laughs and Emily joins in,

"I think it was a no right baby" Emily tells her stomach and receives another kick, "told ya so, baby defiantly inherited the chocolate from you mama said she craved it with you" Emily laughs again,

"She didn't even tell me that why'd she tell you and I think we have a heck of a clever baby" Derek smiles,

"I agree on that one and maybe because I told her I was eating a load of chocolate and she told me she was like it with you" Emily smiles and gives her belly a rub,

"Huh I don't see me as the chocolate type now" Derek lets her know,

"You know you was a baby so it's obviously going to be different now" Emily tells him,

"I guess your right princess" Derek smiles kisses her belly, "Maybe we should sleep now we have work tomorrow" Derek suggests,

"How am I supposed to sleep with baby kicking every two minutes" Emily asks and raises her eyebrow,

Derek the leans down to her stomach and says, bed time baby Mommy and Daddy have work tomorrow we can get everyone to feeling you kicking tomorrow!" Derek tells Emily's stomach and kisses it only to receive another kick, "don't know what that was supposed to be come on" Derek says to Emily and pulls her into a hug as they try to get some sleep ready to tell everyone about the baby's first kicks and they both fall asleep with smiles on their faces for the remainder of their sleep.

**…CM…**

**_Next Morning..._**

Everyone was already in the conference room ready for briefing as Emily and Derek walked in ten minutes late as they sat down Derek is the first to talk,

"Were sorry were late we had a little baby problem last night" Derek smiles and looks at Emily,

"Oh my god is everything ok" JJ asks with concern,

"Yeah every things fine, we felt the baby kick last night" Emily tells everyone around the table,

"That's amazing can I have a feel" Garcia and JJ asks,

"Yeah sure can..." Emily tells them before she's cut off by Hotch,

"Maybe after the briefing would be better" Hotch orders them,

"Yeah of course sorry Hotch" Emily says and turns her head to him,

"It's ok it's understandable" Hotch gives her a small smile and turns to JJ. "Go head JJ" he says.

After their briefing everyone was gathered around Emily waiting for a kick from the baby but after ten minutes Emily suggested Morgan talk to the baby again to see if he/she will respond then,

"Hey baby Daddy's here come give us a kick for your aunts and uncles" Morgan speaks to the stomach and smiles up to Emily when he feels the baby kick along with the others,

After their amazing day at work they headed home but along the way they picked up Chinese because Emily fancied it and also stopped at the garage to pick up some chocolate also for Emily seen as they run out at home. After their Chinese and after Emily had some chocolate they changed into their pj's and jumped into bed and cuddled up for the remainder of the night.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_So what did you think please let me know? ;) xox_**

**R&R**


	7. It's Time

**Year Anniversary**

**Here is the 7th chapter hope you like it thanks again for reviewing you help me write :D READ ON ;) xox**

**Its Time**

**_8 Months into pregnancy..._**

Emily woke from an uncomfortable sleep around 3am in the morning on August the 23rd she was due on the 4th September which she was panicking for hoping everything will be ok she hoped Derek would be around for she was mainly worried about him being miles away from her on a case when she does go into labour because she was afraid she would be alone, she also wished he was her now so he could help her get back to sleep but he was in Ohio working on an arsonist case with the other members of the team she didn't want to wake him at this hour because he most likely would be sleeping so she tried to go back to sleep again hoping for the best. A few minutes later she felt a kick and says to her stomach,

"Come on baby sleep for mama, Daddy will be home soon" she promised as she gives her stomach another rub and feels another kick,

She tried again to fall back to sleep but becomes hungry so she takes a walk down stairs and into the kitchen to see what she had she decided on a glass of water and a piece of fruit which she took back to the bedroom and ate her fruit and gulped down all her water and then finally falls to sleep for the rest of the night...

At 6am she woke up again only not to bother going back to sleep but to get up and jump in hot bubble bath. After her bath she got dressed in black trousers and a purple blouse and chucked her hair up in a ponytail ready to head to the BAU for another day's work, she walked down her stairs and decided to grab the keys from the small table by her door and to head to work early and to stop at a coffee shop to grab some breakfast.

**...CM...**

Emily walks into the BAU bullpen with her half eaten breakfast donuat and a bottle of water and finds Garcia walking past Hotch's office to head to hers when Garcia spots her and speaks,

"Hey Em how come your in so early" Garcia asks and walks down the Emily,

"This little bugger here kept waking me up so decided to get an early start" Emily tells Garcia as she rubs at her stomach,

"Aw that sucks well come to my office the others are already wrapping up the case." Garcia lets her know,

"Oh right yeah ok let's go" Emily says and starts walking with Garcia to her lair. After they talked to the team, the team quickly caught their unsub and where on the jet home Emily then went back to her desk to complete some paper work from the case. The team then arrived back to headquarters at 2.15pm and set off to finish paperwork to close the case everyone went to their offices and desk except Derek who went straight up to Emily to greet her with a big kiss and a hug then rubbed at her stomach,

"Hey princess miss me," Derek asks her and winks,

"Yeah defiantly, and I know baby did too," Emily tells him then looks down to her stomach and puts her hand upon the big bump,

Derek gives her a smile and another kiss but upon her forehead, "what's baby done now?" Derek asks and puts his hand on Emily's,

"Keeping me up most of the night that's what but when I talked to baby he/she calmed down again but then I woke up hungry and couldn't be bothered to move and wanted you to grab something for me but you weren't here" Emily tells him and laughs,

Derek smiles and also laughs at Emily's words, "well I'm home now and do whatever you need" Derek promises her and winks,

"Good" Emily tells him and Derek laughs with Emily and she pulls him into another hug, "now go finish the case file so we can go home" Emily tells him and points her finger to his office,

"Yes boss!" Derek laughs and gives Emily another kiss before waking up to his office, "won't be long princess" Derek tells her,

"Ok, I'll be waiting" Emily tells with a wink.

**_September 5th... 2 days after due date..._**

"Oh my god why is this baby still inside me" Emily says as she wakes up at 4.45 on an early on a Saturday morning,

"What's wrong Em" Derek wakes from the movements,

"I can't sleep I can't get comfortable and my back is in agony" Emily Let's him know she tries again to get comfy trying hard not to let tears fall from the pain,

"Come here princess" Derek say's and pulls her down so they can cuddle and see if it helps,

It helps for about an hour but then Emily wakes up from Derek's embrace with even more pain in her back and then she suddenly felt a wetness from beneath her then she realises and starts to panic,

"Oh god" she says" Derek... Derek Emily wakes Morgan quickly,

"What is it princess" Derek asks her and sits up,

"My waters broke, we got to go Derek oh god" Emily panics and slowly starts getting up while taking in deep breaths,

"Ok Em just clam down everything's going to be alright," Derek assures her as he chuck a top and pants on and puts one of Emily's arms around his shoulder for support,

"Oh this hurts so much" Emily cries as she slowly walks down the stairs and stops at the bottom, " I can't walk anymore Derek" Emily cries as she leans against the wall,

"Alright princess its ok come on let's get you to the hospital," Derek tells her and carefully picks her up into his arm and walks her down to the car when the reach the car Emily stands up and then carefully gets herself in the car with Derek's help and rubs her belly as she has another contraction and closes her eyes tight to try and relieve the pain,

"Derek... It... It hurts" Emily says in-between breaths and grabs Derek's hand,

"I know princess you doing so good ok" Derek tells Emily and kisses her salty cheek from the tears, " you going to have to let go of my hand now though Em so I can drive ok" Derek asks Emily and earns a nod in return,

She let's go of Morgan's hand and puts both underneath her stomach and winces at the pain in her back then gives some quick breaths as another contractions starts, they make their way through the streets of DC over the speed limit which Morgan did not care about right now all he wanted to do is get his Fiancée to the hospital so they can have their beautiful baby, they arrived at the hospital in recorded time a went straight up to the delivery room, and she was 6cm dilated and ready to push,

"DEREK... Get this baby out now it hurts so much" Emily screamed,

"I know baby I know you're doing great, Derek said and look to Doctor Evans,

"Ok Emily just two more pushes and your baby will be out ok" doctor Evans said as he lent down back in position,

"Aghhh" Emily pushed and then laid her head back down to breath the she pushed for the last time and heard the sweet sound of their baby's cry,

"Congratulations Emily and Mr Morgan you have a baby girl, the doctor said and handed her to the female nurse so the baby could be cleaned,

"Oh princess we have a little princess" Derek smiled and kissed Emily's sweaty forehead,

"Here you go Miss Prentiss" the female nurse said as she handed Emily her baby girl, and Derek stood hovered above looking down at his baby girl and his beautiful wife to be,

"What are we going to call her" Emily said as she kisses her daughters gorgeous light brown skin forehead,

"I don't know Em, I can't believe 9 months and we never talked about names,

"I know" Emily laughs and looks up to Derek, "what name do you like" Emily asks Derek,

"It does matter what name I like why don't you choose," Derek tells her and smiles,

"Because I want to hear some from you Derek," Emily lets him know as she feeds her baby girl,

"I was thinking Keeley because she our little Princess" Derek smile and lets the baby wrap her tiny hand around Derek's baby finger,

"That beautiful Derek, Keeley it is then Keeley Morgan" Emily says and Derek nods and smiles at Emily

"I love you so much" Derek lets her know,

"I love you to Derek" Emily tells him and they both share a romantic kiss.

Emily and Derek's day finished by the members of the team coming to visit Emily and Derek and of course to see Keeley Morgan and to grab a hold of the baby Morgan. Derek gave his mama and sisters an call and they were on their way to DC to also meet Keeley, Emily's mother also stopped by for a quick peek and sneaked back out due to here heavy schedule, Emily finally fell asleep after a long day and Derek also fell asleep in the chair next to her while Keeley was in the hospitals crib sound asleep also.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Hope you liked this chapter I was really fun to write and can't wait to here you thoughts please R&R xox**


	8. Home Sweet Home

**Year Anniversary**

**_Thank you all again for your reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter hope you like this one too! J and I'm sorry but wanted some drama! J Xox_**

**Home Sweet Home**

**_2 Days Later..._**

Emily and Derek finally walk through their front door at 1pm on Monday afternoon after a long two day's at the hospital with their gorgeous baby Keeley they set the things down in the living room and both take a seat on the couch and stair and their beautiful sleeping baby.

"This is one of the best days of my life" Derek tells Emily still staring at Keeley,

"I agree, we still haven't chosen Godparents for Keeley yet!" Emily reminds him,

"Yeah yeah well I was thinking Hotch for Godfather" Derek lets Emily know,

"Yeah that would be nice for him ok so Hotch it is for Godfather what about godmother," Emily thinks,

"Why don't you choose" Derek tells her and smiles,

"Umm but it's so hard to choose" Emily says,

"They're all going to be part of Keeley's life anyway Em" Derek reminds her,

"Yeah I know! Ok then I think JJ cause Garcia is already Henry's Godmother and she's basically part of Keeley's family already due to the amount of things she brought her and I guarantee there will be more when we go to see them all later" Emily tells him and smiles looking back down to Keeley,

"Ok JJ it is, let's show little Keeley around shall we" Derek suggests carefully taking Keeley out of her car seat,

"Sure why not" Emily says and follows Derek around the house,

**...CM...**

At 3pm Derek and Emily exit the elevator and make their way through the glass doors with Keeley in her car seat asleep as they get through the door they see Reid hard at work enjoying his paperwork,

"Hey Reid you missing me you look pretty bored without me here" Emily tells him sarcastically,

"Em, Derek hey and little Keeley, Yeah not that much fun in the bullpen without you I wanna hit you with on the head with a rocket" Reid tells Emily and laughs at the old days,

"Aww few months and I'll be back" Emily lets him know and Reid nods at her as he places his both hands in his pocket,

"So where is everyone genius" Derek asks Reid,

"They are in their offices" Reid smiles,

"Alright you want to grab them for us kid we have news," Derek asks him,

"Yeah where you going to be, in the conference room?," Reid ask and moves hid head to the conference room and back to Derek and Emily,

"Yeah kid we'll be there" Derek says and sets of to the conference room with Keeley and Emily not far behind while Reid sets of to grab the others. Few minutes later everyone was gathered around Emily and Keeley and Emily hands Angel to JJ then she got past on so everyone could have a hold,

"Ok so we decided on godparents" Emily lets them all know, "JJ I picked you" Emily smiles and JJ

"Oh really thanks Em" JJ thanks her and gives her a hug,

"And I decided on Hotch," Derek tells Hotch and smiles,

"Why thank you I'd be honoured to be godfather" Hotch lets them know and gives Derek a hand shake,

"No problem man," Derek tells him,

Emily and Derek got back home and Derek made Emily a dinner while she took care of Keeley after they had their meal they decided to get an early night because Derek was due back at work after putting angel into her crib next to their bed they both changed into more comfortable clothing and got into bed and cuddled each other Emily was led on Derek's bare chest and Derek rested his head on top of Emily's sweet smelling hair as they slept like that until Keeley woke up for her feed at around 2am and Emily changed her dipper and then she went back to sleep soundly.

**_4 months later..._**

Emily was having a nap at around 3pm because she was so tired from nursing Angel every hour because she had caught a cold luckily the doctor told Emily that it's not harmful Emily had finally started to drift off when she heard another sharp cry come from the baby monitor,

She entered the nursery and picked up Keeley and rocked her to try and calm her down but didn't seem to work,

"I know baby, come on sleep for mama," Emily said still rocking Keeley as she went down to the kitchen to receive some now cold water to help little Keeley's stomach and went back upstairs and sat up on her bed and gave the baby the water, which Keeley was not the best of fans but she complied and drunk a little amount of it but then Keeley let go of the bottle and starts to cry once again,

"Aww baby come on I know you're not well but mommy is so tired just sleep for mama for a little while and daddy will be home soon" Emily tells Keeley holding back tears from the lack of sleep while trying to calm her down but didn't seem to work,

Keeley had calmed down a little but was still crying, Emily put Keeley into her down stairs crib and walked into her kitchen to grab a glass of water she had a headache and was feeling a little faint but thought nothing of it she drank her glass of water and walked back into the family room to check on Keeley but before she could check on her she went dizzy and got worried she sat down on the couch to try and shake the dizziness feeling off but didn't work so she grabbed her phone from the side table luckily she picked it up on her way down stairs with Keeley, she unlocked her phone and pressed speed dial 1 and waited for it to be picked up and she stood back up to see to Keeley she reached the crib and the phone was answered

"Dere...k" was all Emily could say be for she fell straight to the wooden floor and wacked her head upon on the phone slide across as Derek calls Emily on the other line as Keeley still crys .

**...CM...**

Derek had just left the BAU and headed to his car he placed his things in the back and hurryied to the drivers wheel excited to see his princess and little angel Keeley,! he was about to pull out when his cell phone started ringing he looked at the caller I.D and smiled before answering,

Before Derek could even get a word in he suddenly heard his name,

"Dere...k" Emily Trembles though the phone and then all of a sudden Derek hear a bang,

"Em...Emily" Derek shouts through the phone but gets no answer, "Emily" he trys again but all he can hear is Keeley crying he hangs up the phone and speeds out of the parking lot and flips his phone open once again an hits speed dial 7 and waits for an answer,

"Hey hot stuff what's up" Garcia greets him,

"Garcia you at home right" Derek asks as he speeds down the street of DC,

"Yeah just about to leave my car, why what's wrong you sound worried Derek" Garcia asks,

"I need you to get to my place I think Emily passed out I heard a bang and no answer and Keeley was crying you can get there faster than me I'm 15 minutes away and you'll be quick your only 5 minutes away" Derek tells her,

"Oh my god yeah I'm on my way I'll call you and hurry Derek" Garcia says and drives of,

"Ok Garcia" Derek says and hangs up and throws his phone on the passenger's seat then rubs at his head,

**...CM...**

Garcia pulled up outside Derek and Emily's home Garcia had just found an apartment for herself and Kevin to live Kevin had decided it around 6 months ago to find a new place and to move in together and Garcia had been happy to do so and she and Kevin had decide that her new apartment was gorgeous and decided to take it straight away not even noticing it was close to Emily and Derek's place but had no problem about seeing their gorgeous Keeley. Garcia put away her thoughts and jumped out of her car and went straight to the front door she knocked but received no answer so she went to the side window and peeked in hoping she'd see Emily in there ok but when she looked in she saw baby Keeley in the crib still crying in the crib like Derek said she then looked in again and saw Emily lying on the floor her cell phone not far away with the smallest pool of blood surrounding her head she then walked to the door and hoped that it would be open and came lucky

"Oh my god Emily" she rushed to Emily's side to check for a pulse and felt one not to faint and not very strong and she called for an ambulance she then took Keeley out of her crib and held her tight and sat back next to Emily while waiting for the ambulance and trying to calm Keeley down,

"It's ok Keeley mama's going to be fine" Garcia talks to Keeley and she slows down her crying a little, Garcia then sees a made bottle on the side table and gives Keeley some food and saw through the window the ambulance pull up and paramedics came rushing to Emily's side

"Can you tell me her name ma'am" one of the paramedics ask,

"It's Emily, Emily Prentiss" Garcia speaks to the middle aged man with worry,

"Thank you do you know her age as well" the paramedic asks,

"Yeah she's 39, is she going to be ok" Garcia asks him with worry,

"I don't know that much yet ma'am the hospital can tell you more when they treat her" the paramedic tells her as the other paramedic brings the stretcher in and star to put Emily onto it,

"Ok thank you" Garcia tells him and then Garcia pulls out her phone to call Derek and waits but then hangs up the phone when she sees him pulling into the drive way and practically jumped out before he turned the engine of,

"Garcia" Derek calls her, "what happened" Derek asks extremely concerned,

"I'm not sure I got here and she was on the floor with blood surrounding her head so I called the paramedics and took care of Keeley,

"Ok can you watch Keeley so I can ride with her" Derek asks as he moves over to Emily and touches her face,

"Yeah of course I can go Derek go" Garcia tells Derek as he runs of with the paramedics and into the ambulance.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Hope this chapter was ok I wanted a little drama so I thought that would be ok hope you liked it please let me know_**

**_-REVEIW- :) xox_**


	9. Take It Easy

**Year Anniversary**

** So glad you all likes the last chapter hope you enjoy this one two.**

**And thanks to all your reviews you guys are amazing once again ;) READ ON xox**

**Take it easy**

Derek had just arrived at the hospital with injured Emily who was still out of it and it had nearly been a hour which Derek was worried about and hope she'd be ok as the ambulance doors open the medics get Emily out of the ambulance and the two paramedics push Emily on the stretcher through the hospitals corridors and to a room which a nurse stopped Derek before he even had a change to reach the double doors he really didn't want to leave her but the nurse gave him no choice,

"She's my fiancée let me stay with her" Derek was starting to lose his cool with the nurse in front of him holding her hand on the door so he couldn't enter,

"I understand that sir but I cannot let you in there why'll the doctors check her over" the nurse said giving him a sad look,

Derek gave the nurse a frown and spun round leaving her alone and punching the wall on his way to the waiting room,

"Arhh son of a..." Derek says not finishing his sentence and taking a seat on one of the hospital chairs in the small waiting room and rubbing his hands over his head,

**...CM...**

Garcia watched the paramedics and Derek leave the street still with Keeley in her arms not letting her go she was still crying and was probably desperate for a loving touch of her mother but sadly wasn't here, Garcia felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly rubbed it of before any other the neigh boughs saw and walked back inside Emily and Derek's place and sat down on the couch taking in a deep breath as she looked down to Keeley who had her mother's beautiful brown eyes and smallest of brunette locks she looked so much like Emily but defiantly had Derek's nose and his beautiful colour skin but Keeley's was a tad lighter than Derek's but she was defiantly a look alike of Emily Garcia gave Keeley some milk which she happily took and after five minutes Keeley's eyes began to close, when they were fully closed Garcia slowly and carefully put Keeley into her cot trying not to disturb her since she must of drift off from the exhaustion of crying Garcia then went to her phone and called Derek,

"Hey Garcia..." Derek paused "how's Keeley" Derek's asks with a tired yet sad voice,

"She's ok I think she misses you and Emily though but she finally fell asleep," Garcia tells Derek,

"I miss her too," Derek lets Garcia know,

"More importantly though are you ok, and have you heard anything on Emily?" Garcia asks Derek,

"No I not ok I think I busted my hand and they wouldn't let me in with her so I haven't heard anything yet" Derek let's Garcia know rubbing his free hand over his face,

"You punched a wall again didn't you Derek god Morgan what have I told you about doing that and you know Emily will kill you for doing that right" Garcia tells Derek giving him an ear full,

"Yeah I know just got mad at that stupid nurse" Derek laughs a little at her comment,

"I'm coming down there you should be alone I'll be thirty minutes roughly don't move," Garcia orders him and grabs her bag,

"Yeah that might be good I will have a doctor check Keeley over again" Derek tells Garcia,

"Ok I won't be long" Garcia hangs up the phone and takes Keeley in one arm and puts her bag over her shoulder as she grabs the car seat by the front door and heads to her car.

**...CM...**

Around 15 minutes after Garcia's phone call to Derek and constantly checking the reception desk around every 5 minutes to check if there was any news on Emily a doctor walked into the waiting room where Derek was sat with his elbows on his legs and hands on his face.

"Hello Derek Morgan, you here with...Emily Prentiss correct," the tall skinny doctor said,

"Yes that's right how is?" Derek asks egger to know,

"My name is Doctor Bryan Thomas and I have been treating Emily she is going to be fine Doctor Thomas says to Derek and then continues, she's got the flu its nothing serious we have given her some medication to clear it she will need to take that for a few weeks and she suffered a minor concussion which was possibly caused by over doing it and became light headed and dizzy in which case she must have fallen, but apart from that she's perfectly fine and she will be released later on today, Doctor Thomas tells Derek,

"Thank god, thank you Doctor" Derek thanks and sighs a sound of relief then walks up to the Doctor and shakes his hand,

"It's no problem just make sure when she leaves later on that she doesn't overdo it," Doctor Thomas orders him,

"Of course she won't leave my sight." Derek smiles and shakes his hand one more time,

Doctor Thomas smiles at Derek and starts walking out the room but Derek stops him, "Sorry Doctor..." Derek waits for a response,

"Yes" Doctor Thomas says and turns round back to Derek,

"May I see her?" Derek questions hoping for a yes,

"Ohh right sorry of course go ahead she's still asleep at the moment and I'd try and keep it that way for a while she need to rest she's in room C7" Doctor Thomas says and smiles to Derek,

"Of course thank you again Doctor" Derek repeats and walks towards the Doctor to head to Emily's room.

"No problem" the Doctor says and disappears down the hospital hall, As Derek starts to head down to the room Emily's staying in the bums into Garcia who appears to be right on time like she said,

"Hey Derek any news yet" Garcia's shouts still walking down the hall towards Derek,

"Yeah she has a minor concussion and has the flu but apart from that the Doctor said that she's ok and can come home later on" Derek tells Garcia when she reaches him with Keeley in her car seat sleeping on Garcia's right arm,

"Ohh thank goodness I was so worried and Keeley would not stop crying!" Garcia let's Derek know looking down to Keeley peacefully sleeping,

"I was to, could you wait he for 10 minutes while I just sneak in to see her the Doctor told me to try not disturb her you can go in after then and I'll get Keeley looked at" Derek asks Garcia as he watches her nod

"Of course Derek go for god's sake stop asking" Garcia orders him,

"Thanks baby girl I owe you" Derek thanks Garcia,

"Yeah you owe me more babysitting hours" Garcia smiles and laughs as she watches Derek walk down the hall to Emily's room,

Derek smiles and laughs with Garcia and opens the door to find Emily peacefully sleeping, he walks up to the bed she's laying on and sits in the chair next to the bed and takes her hand in his and give its a kiss trying carefully not to wake her. "What am I going to do with you princess" Derek whispers and smiles at his comment and sits there for around 20 minutes before his kisses her forehead and walks out of the room but looking back before leaving to check one last time he then reached Garcia in the waiting room and to her to go see Emily while he takes Keeley to see a Doctor to give her another check over. After he was done getting the all clear from the Doctor that Keeley was ok that she is just a little under the weather and gave her some antibiotics which helped Keeley sleep after the Doctor was done with her, Derek then took Keeley into the room where her mother was probably still sleeping, when her reached her room she was still asleep Derek walked in to find Garcia on the chair next to Emily just staring at her she then noticed Derek and Keeley and move from the chair to the other side where the was another chair a little further away from Emily and Derek then took the seat Garcia was previously sat in.

"Why don't you go home baby girl I got Keeley and I'll stay with Emily you haven't had any sleep?" Derek whispers over to Garcia,

"I'll go home when Emily's awake and you guys are settled back home I'm not leaving yet if I sleep it'll be on this chair!" Garcia tells him firmly but still whispering,

"Ok baby girl I'm not going to argue at least get a little sleep on that chair if you can." Derek says as he watches Garcia fiddle with her glasses,

"I will try" Garcia says and closes her eyes, As Derek puts his head upon the bed Emily is lying in and also drifts of into an uncomfortable sleep

...CM...

About 20 minutes later Derek wakes up to movement on the bed his head is resting on and looks up to find Emily's eyes open, "Em your awake!" Derek jumps up out of his seat,

"Yeah" Emily says touching the top of her,

"How you feeling" Derek ask as Garcia starts to wake up,

"I have a headache but apart from that I'm fine" Emily tells Derek as her places a sweet kiss on her forehead,

"Yeah you would I'm so glad you have a hard head you know that right!" Derek smiles

Emily smiles to him as he reaches in to give her a kiss on the lips, "yeah I'm glad too where's Keeley?" Emily asks wanting to see her little girl so badly and then notices her next to the chair Derek sat on,

"She's next to me I had her checked over again by the doctor because she wouldn't settle for Garcia, and the Doctor said she'll be fine she just has a bug" Derek reassures her and takes Keeley from the car seat she's been sleeping in for gone half hour, and hands her over to Emily,

"Now you be good for mama after the fact" Emily smiles and kisses Keeley's forehead,

"So what happened princess" Derek asks looking at his to amazing girls,

"I put Keeley into her crib so I could grabs a glass of water because I was so tired and was feeling a little light headed when I got back to the family room I was completely dizzy so I took a seat on the couch Keeley was still crying and everything was becoming a blur so I stood up and grabbed my phone and called you that's all I remember. Emily tells Derek as she rubs her baby finger across Keeley's cheek,

"You should have called me earlier I would have left the BAU and came home promise me next time you will you scared me to death!" Derek says to Emily giving her a sad smile,

"And don't forget me" Garcia buts in,

"How can we ever forget you Pen?" Emily says through a smile,

"You can't you know that sweetness, how you feeling?" Garcia also say smiling and breaking into a little giggle,

"I'm alright thanks Pen." Emily assures her,

"Good because your due back at work soon, and it's been to long since you got your kick-ass skills out and on them unsubs, Garcia tells her and laughs at her comment,

"Yeah I know and don't worry it won't be long" Emily also laughs along.

Later on a Doctor Thomas walking into the room Emily was currently in and asked her to sign some papers and she was free to go they said goodbye to Garcia and Emily and Derek got into the car but first Derek made sure Keeley was secure in the back of the car before they left. When they got home Derek ordered Emily to walk straight up the stairs and to get into bed while he would fix some dinner and see to Keeley after Derek finished preparing dinner for himself and Emily, Keeley woke up and wouldn't settle so Derek checked the time and gave Keeley some of her medication from her first Doctor visit when he was sure Keeley was asleep her carried her in his arm and walked to his and Emily's bedroom to find Emily in a deep slumber so he placed Keeley into her crib and walked back down to the kitchen to grab the tray of food, when he got back to his bedroom he woke Emily which he didn't want to but she had to eat he gave her her food and sat at the other side of Emily and began to eat his,

"Thank you Derek dinner was lovely" Emily says to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek as he finishes his food,

"Yeah it was better than I thought" Derek says smiling as he returns the a kiss, "come on princess you better get some sleep" Derek also says to her,

"Yeah but first..." Emily says as she flings her right leg over him "you've been gone for 4 days and I missed you..." She continues and gives him a passionate kiss, "so I want to have some fun" Emily finishes and gives Derek a wink and smile,

"Oh yeah well you just came from the hospital with a minor concussion so I think its save to say maybe tomorrow Princess" Derek says as he brushes a piece of hair from Emily's face,

"Derek it been 3 weeks I am not waiting any longer and I'm fine come on only for like 10 minutes then I'll do whatever you want" Emily says kissing down his neck to convince him to say yes,

"I don't know princess I'm so tired as well" Derek says in a high voice as Emily undo's his pants,

"Please" Emily says and takes off her top to reveal her bra and flashes a big smile,

You know I can never say no to that you are so evil woman" Derek laughs and rolls her of him so that he's on top of her,

"What can I say" Emily laughs also as her and Derek have a little fun trying not to wake Keeley and sleep cuddled up next to each other for the night.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Please let me know what cha think :) xox_**


	10. One Year Old

**Year Anniversary**

**Well I think there's probably on going to be a few more chapters to this story but I will be doing a sequel if you'd like to read it I will try and post it on the same day as the last chapter and there will be a lot more drama than you think in that one I'm not sure what to call it at the moment though if you guys have any ideas please let me know and thanks for the reviews lubbs ya ;) but enough from me read on :D**

**1 Year Old**

Today was Keeley's first birthday and everyone was at Emily's and Derek's home for her small party Fran and Derek's sisters had managed to come down to visit and stay for the week which Keeley seemed to be happy with even know she was only one but she defiantly knew her family and even Jack and Henry can over happy to see their cousin. Keeley had started to say mama at around 8 months she hadn't yet said Dad but there was no rush she also started to crawl about 1 month after she started saying mama and it made Emily and Derek so happy but sad because they knew that their little girl won't be little anymore but they are glad they made such a clever and beautiful little girl. Around 2pm. everyone had showed up including the BAU family but the only person that didn't show was Emily's mother which Emily wasn't happy about.

"I can't believe she didn't show I mean who wouldn't show to their Granddaughter's first birthday it's not fair on her" Emily growls at Derek as Derek puts his arm on her shoulder,

"Em calms down its ok I'm sure she has a reason for not showing..." Derek's try's to calm her but gets cut of,

"Yeah some crap excuse I'm fed up of her lies." Emily says bluntly picking at her nails,

"Em she has a load of family here she's not going to blame you or anyone else just calm down and let's have a good time ok" Derek tells her and gives her a hug,

"It's just not right... I hardly knew my dad and just one day he just left because...yeah let's just go have fun" Emily returns Derek's hug as a tear dropped onto Derek's t-shirt,

"Because what Em?" Emily asks concerned for his princess,

"It's nothing let's just go have fun like you said" Emily tells him as she grabs some champagne from the kitchen counter,

"Emily all I know is that your Dad left that's all I heard from you and you always jump the subject and you always get upset after you talk and think about him so what happened with him and you? Derek asks seening the tears in her eyes,

"I don't want to talk about it now I just want to have a good time for Keeley and with all her family" Emily says,

"Alright but this isn't over we'll talk about it tonight" Derek says and givs her another hug and a kiss on the for head,

"Derek... I" Emily gets cut off,

"No Em let's just get it out of the way ok" Derek looks Emily in the eyes,

"Ok I'll tell you tonight take this in to everyone I want to go clean myself up" Emily tells Derek and starts walking to the bathroom,

"Alright princess" Derek says and walks into the family room,

"Hey Derek you're missing it Keeley's dancing it's so cute" Desi says to Derek and smiles as she looks back to Keeley,

"Aha oh yeah go on baby girl" Derek smiles and walks over to everyone gathered by Keeley,

"Where's Emily baby" Fran says to her son,

"Oh she's just gone to clean herself up she got upset that her mother didn't show!" Derek says to his mother,

"Is she alright" JJ asks over hearing Derek and his mother talking,

"Yeah she's fine JJ she just popped to the bathroom" Derek says as Emily makes her way back into the family room,

"Hey guys what's going on here?" Emily asks trying to convince that everything's fine,

"Your gorgeous baby is dancing for us" Garcia says and laughs at the cuteness Keeley is making,

"Oh really...look at you baby!" Emily smiles proud of her little girl,

"Ma..ma" Keeley laughs and continues to flap her arms to the song as Emily continues to smile,

"Keeley dance with Daddy" Derek says stepping in front of Keeley moving his feet side to side, snapping his fingers and swaying his head,

"Da..d.e" Keeley says his name for the first time,

"Oh baby you said daddy for the first time" Derek said excitedly picking Keeley up as everyone smiles and claps at Keeley and she claps her little hands and laughs along with everyone else,

"Oh your so clever baby" Emily says kissing Keeley on the cheek with a big smile,

"I think it's time for some pictures do you agree!" Rossi says asking everyone,

"Yes defiantly" Emily agrees as do everyone else firstly Jack and Henry had a few pictures with Keeley then all the girls had a picture and then they boys with Keeley and finally they stuck the camera onto the mantel piece and had a family picture with them all. After Derek had ordered a pizza, sung happy birthday to Keeley and they opened another bottle of champagne Jack, Henry and Keeley had fallen asleep on the one sofa in the corner Jack was leaning his head on the arm of the chair while holding Keeley on his legs with his arm under her head and henry was leaning against Jack's shoulder with Keeley's legs on his Rossi took the camera and snapped a few pictures of them in that position after talking and having yet another bottle of champagne they all decided to call it a night it was 7.30pm when the last person had left by being forced to leave with was obviously Garcia not wanting to end such a perfect night but finally gave in, Emily had taken Keeley upstairs to her nursery and changed her into her night wear and left her to sleep while Derek was cleaning rubbish from down stairs after he finished he locked the doors and walked up the stairs and he looked in to Keeley's nursery to her sound asleep and walked up to her and gave her a kiss goodnight on the forehead and walked out the room closing the door a little and walking to his room and found Emily on top of the bed covers with a book and wet hair he walk over and gave her a kiss on the forehead then walking into the on suite and had a shower.

Around ten minutes later Derek finished his shower and got changed and jumped into bed with Emily still reading her book Derek took the book of her and put it on the counter.

"You going to tell me" Derek asks Emily scooting over to sit close and wraps his arm around her,

"And here's me hoping you'd forget" Emily says trying to reach back for her book but Derek stopped her.

"I never forget anything Em no come on tell me" Derek says know it upsets her all the time but wanting to understand.

Emily flips to her side trying to ignore Derek and pulls her bed sheet over her head and closes her eyes, "I want to go to sleep Derek I will tomorrow" Emily says trying hard not to think about it,

"Come on Em it can't be as bad as you think it is!" Derek says removing the cover from her,

Emily sits up and faces Derek "It is bad Derek and I never told anyone about it and he could still be..." Emily stops herself "I just don't want to say it" Emily looks Derek in the eyes tears starting to fall.

"Come on princess if it's that bad you have to tell me we can't keep bringing this talk up!" Derek says leaning in to give Emily a hug and she starts to cry on his bare chest,

"Ok..." Emily sniffles and continues, "but promise me you won't hate me" Emily said whipping away her tears,

"Princess I could never hate you no matter what ok" Derek says whipping another tear that fell on her cheek,

"I was 16 at the time I came home from school we was in Russia we was there for about a 3 years altogether because of my mother's postings and when I walked in the front door I called to see if anyone was home there wasn't it didn't surprise me so I just went straight to my room and read a book about half hour later I heard the door slam shut and footsteps then I heard the cellar door open and shut I shouted down but didn't get a response so I started walking down the stairs when I was downstairs I called to see if anyone was there my dad came out of the cellar with bits of blood on his hands I asked him what he was doing down there and how he got blood on him and told me he had to put traps down there because of mice and that he slipped and cut his hand on something sharp I didn't think any more of it so I went back to my room." Emily begins taking a deep breath "Later on when myself and my dad was in bed mum was still away on her meeting so she wasn't there it was just me and him, I woke up thirsty so went down to the kitchen to grab a drink I was about to walk up the stairs when I heard crying coming from the cellar so I went to see who it was I opened the cellar door and walked down the steps and seen a girl around my age in the corner with blood on her and her hands bound behind her back before I could say anything he walked down into the cellar and put his arm on my shoulder and spun me round I asked him what's going on and he just said business like I was some stupid meeting he gripped my shoulder tighter and told me if I tell anyone what I saw that he will make me suffer for it and made me stay down there for two whole days but then my mother came home and didn't know anything about it he never let me out of his sight where ever we went he would put his arm around my shoulder I was so scared that I didn't say anything and then one day he told me that he was leaving and he'll be back for me I had no Idea what he meant by that and still don't. Emily finishes and breaks down in tears,

Derek puts his arms around as she puts her head on his chest with a shocked look on his face squeezing her tight like her protector. "That son of a bitch... Don't worry Em you don't need him nor does anyone else and no one will ever hurt you I promise ok" Derek tells her as he hugs her tighter,

"I know you won't let that happen I love you so much Derek" Emily tells him,

"I love you to princess no matter what" Derek let's her know and they both lay down Emily on Derek's bare chest and she cries herself to sleep and Derek just lays awake not able to sleep hating the man what made his Princess scared for most of her childhood.

To Be Continued...

Hope it was alright please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! X

R&R X


	11. Im Sorry

Was the last chapter that good :) I hope do more from Emily's father in the sequel so don't worry hope you like this chapter :)

I'm sorry  
Its was a beautiful hot day and Emily was in the kitchen making some sandwiches she had was in work again and back in the field it had been she was working less though because she didn't want to be away from Keeley for to long so her and Hotch had decided that she would be in the field for one case then she would be at the BAU doing paper work and then Derek would do the same so they both had time with Keeley while the team work the next case so she got to go home with her daughter when she finishes work then when the team finish that one she would go for the next case with them. When Emily was done making the sandwiches she started to put the rest of the food away when she heard small feet running towards the kitchen,

"Mommy, Mommy Henry kweeps twigling me!" Keeley runs in the kitchen and holds onto her mothers leg smiling,

"Does he now" Emily laughs looking towards the door as Henry runs in after Keeley,

"Yeah Mommy twigle him back" Keeley smiles looking up to her mother,

"Hey you started it Key now come here so I can fwinish what I started" Henry smiles slowly walking towards her with his arms up,

"Mommy qwickly gwet him" Keeley says completely hiding behind her mother,

"I don't know Key if you started it someone's got to finish it" Emily smiles looking down to Keeley,

"Yeah yeah fwinish it Aunt Emmy" Henry says clapping his hands and jumping up and down,

Emily picks Keeley and carrys her to the living room and puts her on the couch,

"No Mommy no" Keeley starts laughing as Emily slowly move her hands,

"Ohh yes Mama's got you now baby" Emily laughs and starts tiggling Keeley,

"Yay Aunt Emmy get her" Henry laughs along with the two girls,

"Mommy stop it... Keeley laughs out "I'm gwoing to get daddy on you he gwoing to twiggle you morer" Keeley promises her mother,

"I'm not scared of Daddy, Daddy should be scared of me" Emily said and gave up on tiggling Keeley,

"Ok Henry if Uncle Derek asks it was Jacks fault even know he isn't here!" Emily smiles,

"Yeah it was Jacks fwault" Henry laughs poking his tougne out at Keeley,

"Daddy won't beweive you Daddy beweive me" Keeley smile following her mother and also poking her tougne out at Henry,

"Come then you two let's go have sandwiches" Emily says point to the table and helps Keeley up on one chair and Henry sits in the other,

"Can we go outswide and pway today Mommy?" Keeley asks taking a bit of her sandwich,

"Yeah baby course you can only in the backyard though ok" Emily tells them both.

"Ok we promise" Henry says and Keeley nods in agreement,

"Mommy when Daddy cwoming home?" Keeley asks finishing her first half of the sandwich,

"I don't know baby soon hopefully" Emily tells Keeley putting her hand on her brunette hair,

After the kids finished their dinner they played outside a little while and then Emily took them over to the park they played for about to hours Henry had a little fall and cut his knee but when Emily kissed it better it seemed to do the trick and he continued playing Emily then took them to the store to get more juice and some sweets when they finished they went to the movies and watched The Lion King when they were done Emily drove home and they all got into their pyjamas and watched a DVD.

"Henwry Mommy fwell asweep" Keeley let's Henry know,

"Ohh yeah maybwe we made her tired" Herny thinks out loud,

"Yeah I want to watch anwother movie can we wake her" Keeley asks think it'll do no harm,

"No we should let her sweep ill put anoanother one on Key" Henry says getting up to put another DVD on,

They watch the first half of the other movie Henry put on and Keely and Henry heard the door open not far from them,

"Well well what do we have here" Derek walks in putting his go bag on the floor next to the door,

"Daddy" Keeley shouts waking Emily up and running to the door to her father,

"Hey there little princess" Derek says picking Keeley up in his arms and kissing her on the cheek,

"Hi Daddy did you catch the bwad guy" Keeley asks giving him a tight hug,

"Course I did baby" Derek says walking over to Emily, " hey princess" Derek says kissing Emily on the cheek,

"Hey how was the case" Emily asks,

"I turned out alright," Derek says putting Keeley on the floor, "hey buddy" Derek says to Henry ruffling his hair,

"Hey Uncle Derek" Herny says smiling,

"Mommy's outside waiting for you so grab your things ok." Derek says to Henry who nods,

"Isn't JJ coming in for a cuppa?" Emily asks Derek,

"No she said that she just wants to sleep which I don't blame her,

"Alright then".

After Emily took Henry to JJ and had a quick chat Emily walked back into the house and troted upstairs to bed where Keeley and Derek were they kissed goodnight to her and went to sleep thereselves.  
...CM...  
At 9am Emily woke up by the ringing of her phone,

"Emily you and Derek need to come in straight away" JJ says throught the phone,

"Dereks not suppose to come on a case JJ its my turn" Emily says sleepy on the phone,

"I know but Hotch wants you both in we need everyone on this Hotch told me!" JJ speaks through the phone,

"Ok what's the case" Emily asks sitting up on the bed,

"Brunette mother's around 40-45 years old and there brunette daughters around 7-8 years old keep going missing in Boston and the first victums that were taken around a month ago has just been found dummed in a local park and there's a the second has been missing for about 3 weeks now and the Detective that sent me the file think that their may be another disapperance if we don't find this guy" JJ says waiting for a response,

"Ok JJ well be there in about 40 minutes I need to find a sitter for Keeley!"

"Take her to mine Will has Henry he's not in work till tomorrow and our sitter won't mind ill give them both a ring now" JJ suggest,

"Are you sure I don't want to intrued JJ" Emily says,

"Emily its fine just get your butt here will you woman" JJ laughs through the phone,

"Yes boss alright see you soon" Emily smiles hanging up the phone and shakes Derek to wake him up,

"Mmm what is it Em" Derek says still with his eyes close,

"We gotta go in JJ said Hotch needs both of us for this one" Emily says and starts making her way to the shower,

"Alright then ill wake Keeley" Derek says,

"JJ she's going to ring Will now and we can drop her over there." Emily shouts getting in the shower,

"Ok Princess" Derek says and walks down to Keeley's room,

"Keeley wake up, Derek says shaking her a little to wake her,

"What's wrong Daddy" Keeley asks sitting up,

"Nothing baby Mama and Daddy got to go to work now ok and your going to stay with Uncle Will and Henry" Derek says picking some clothes and putting them in a back pack for her,

"Why Daddy I thwought it was you twurn to stay with me" Keeley says,

"I know baby I'm sorry but there's another bad man daddy and mommy have to get because he's hurting people ok" Derek says,

"Ok Daddy" Keeley says with sad eyes looking up to him,

"I'm sorry baby but I promise when we get home me and Mommy will take the weekend off and go see Grandma in Chicago" Derek promises her,

"Ok Daddy" Keeley repeated herself still with a sad look on her face,

Derek made sure she was dressed and took her downstairs and got some breakfast down her and told her to watch a bit of TV, her went upstairs to shower and got dress he saw Emily ready when he got out the shower and she went on downstairs to check on Keeley when Derek was dressed and his go bag was done he made his way down stairs to find Emily cuddling Keeley and both laughing along to the cartoon,

"Ok we all ready" Derek ask grbbing his keys from the table,

"Yeah were good to go" Emily says getting up and turning the TV off. They all get in Derek's black SUV Keeley in the back in her car seat and Emily and Derek up front they drive 15 minutes and reach Will's and JJ's house,

Emily knocks the front door and waits for Will to answer "Hey Will" Emily says giving him a smile,

"Hey where's the little munchkin then" Will asks

"Derek's just getting out of the car here are her things," Emily says giving Will the Sleeping beauty bag,

"Thank you don't worry ill look after her like she's my own" Will makes it clear,

"Yeah I know she was so torn up that Derek was leaving again he told me, is it ok if she we ring her later just to see if she's ok?" Emily asks,

"Of course it's no problem!" Will says just as Derek walks up the steps with Keeley and puts her down,

"Hey Uncwle Will" Keeley says. Holding Derek's hand,

"Hey sweetie" Will says and goes to take her things indoors so Emily and Derek can have a minute with Keeley,

"Ok baby me and Mommy going now and we'll see you really soon ok" Derek says crouching down to Keeley's size,

"We will call you tonight ok baby" Emily say also crouching down,

"Ok" Keeley says

"I love you baby" Emily says hugging her daughter,

"I lub you too mommy" Keeley let's her know giving her a hug,

"Love you my little princess" Derek tells Keeley as she looks at him,

"Lub you too Daddy" Keeley says also giving him a hug a a kiss on the cheek and then turns to Emily again and kisses her cheek,

"Bye baby" Emily says handing her over to Will as he turns up at the door again,

"Bye Mommy" Keeley said "bye Daddy" she says waving as they walk out the gate,

"Bye baby" Derek waves,

Mommy, Daddy wait Keeley says run up to the gate,

"What is it sweetie" Emily asks,

"Be cwareful" Keeley said give Emily another kiss through the gates,

"We will baby don't worry" Derek says and gets in the SUV,

"Bye Mommy Bye Daddy" Keeley whispers to herself as she watches the car drive away.  
...CM...  
Emily and Derek walk into the conference room and take a seat at the round table JJ begins the breifing,

"Ok so we have two murder brunette mother Sammy Bright and her brunette daughter Charlotte Bright taken from there home between 3am and 5am the Sammy's husband Anthony Bright reported them missing at 5.05am he was shot in the arm and got hit with the butt of a gun. We also have Brunette mother Carly Sims and her Brunette daughter Rosie Sims who also went missing from their home around the same time 3 weeks ago the husband Peter Sims also reported them missing with a gun shot wound to his lower leg and knocked out with the butt of a gun. JJ says finishing,

"So he's using a 28mm, what else do we have?" Hotch asks,

"He's obviously intrested in brunette's and leaves the husband's alive he's not affraid of people seeing him,"Rossi speaks up,

"Why take brunette's and there daughters?" Hotch asks the rest of the team,

"Maybe its relating to him in someway could be possible that he's seeing it as his wife and daughter." Emily says looking through the case file,

"No I think its more than that I just can't put my finger on it" Reid tells them,

"Ok wheels up in Ten" Hotch says getting up from his chair and walking to the door, as everyone starts following except for Emily, and Derek stops at the door,

"You coming Em" Derek asks looking at her concerned eyes,

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" Emily speaks fasts shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts,

"You ok" Derek asks putting his hand on the lower back and she gets to the door,

"I just having a funny feeling about this case, but its probably nothing" Emily said to Derek and starts walking with him to the bullpen,

"What kind of feeleing Em? Derek asked a little concerned for her,

"I don't know but don't worry its probably nothing like I said" Emily makes it clear and collects her go bag,

"Ok I got to grab my go bag ill meet you on the jet ok" Derek let's her know and walks up the steps to his office,

Emily just nods and walks to the elevator and enters it then heads to the airfield and on the jet and waits for the others hoping nothing will go wrong.

To Be Continued...

Hope you liked it REVEIWS are welcome ;)


	12. Getting No Where

Year Anniversary Here's the next one YAY ;) the Italic part is the Unsubs part ;) ENJOY :D Getting No where The team arrives at Boston at 1pm and slit up to to do some digging Reid and JJ went to meet Detective Tim heights, while Hotch and Rossi went to. The morgue to look at the bodies and Morgan and Prentiss went to the dump sight. Morgan and Prentiss pulled up at Boston Peirs Park and went straight to the yellow tape marking roughly where the bodies were placed, "Ok so he dumps the bodies in a local park?" Morgan says taking a look at the surroundings, "Yeah! He obviously wants them to be found," Emily says looking to where the bodies were placed, "And he doesn't just throw them away like trash he takes his time and places them on the ground with both hands either side of the body like he loves them!" Morgan says looking at the case file he has in his hands, "Yeah! He takes his time? Emily thinks out loud, "I just mentioned that Princess!" Morgan gives her a questioning look, "Oh yeah sorry, I think he's had more practice than just this one I think their may be more bodies but haven't found them, we should get Garcia to check for further missing reports and murders that fit are description. Emily said and starts walking beck to the car with Morgan right behind her, "I think your right ill give her a call" Morgan let's Emily know and takes out his phone. "What can I do for my chocolate god?" Garica asks smiling through the phone, "Hey baby girl I need you to check possible murders similar to this case outside of Boston Emily thinks there could be more!" Morgan says entering the car after Emily, "It will be done faster that you can say Garcia is the best" Garcia winks and smile to herself, "Ok Garcia we'll be waiting" Morgan says hanging up the phone and pulling the car out of their parking space to head to the Boston PD field office. ...CM... Hotch and Rossi entered the morgue where the first victims where be processed they get to the back room where Sammy and Charlotte were placed on the table with a white sheet covering their bodies, "Excuse me Sir" Hotch says to get the coroners attention, "Yes what can I do you two for" the coroner asks the to strangers, "I'm Special Agent Rossi and I'm Special Agent Hotcher were from the FBI, what can you tell us about the vitims?" Hotch asks, "Of course I've been expecting you I'm Dale" the coroner says shaking their hands, " Not very much really Agents just they both were killed by blood lost they both have devensive wound on them and whoever did this used quite a lot of weapons on them! Dale says looking at his clipboard, "What sort of wounds did they receive" Rossi asked walking over to the table so he was stood in front of the bodies, "Well a taser was used quite a bit and a knife of some sort but from the mold I got from the wound I would say just an ordinary kitchen knife they were chained from the marks I see here!" Dale tells the Agents, "Ok thank you Dale is their anything else?" Hotch asks routing for more to catch this guy, "Well they were also fed when they were their I found water and bread mostly in the stomach contents!" Dale let's them know, "Ok thank you Dale you been a great help." Rossi thanks him and turns to walk out, "If their is anything else you may have missed please give me a call" Hotch nods to the coroner and gives him his card, "Of course thank you" Dale says taking the card and watches as Rossi and Hotch exit to their car and drive away. ...CM... It was about 7pm and everyone was in the room set up for them when they arrived, Morgan and Prentiss was sent to Mr Bright's house to ask him some questions while JJ and Reid went to the Sim's residense also to question Mr Sims to see if he missed out any details from his statement but hadn't came out lucky from both husbands. Emily and Derek decided to get everyone some coffee from the closest cafe so they didn't have to drink the cheap cop coffee they enter the cafe Emily talking about Keeley, Emily hoping she is alright she knew that she'd be fine with Will and Henry but she just hoped she wasn't too upset that herself and Derek had to leave she grabbed they coffee and Derek took a few and walk out of the coffee shop still talking about Keeley and set off back to the station. ...CM... He seen her walk in the cafe from where he was sat at the end in the corner he had a newspaper in his hand and when he put it down for just a second to take a sip of his ice tea that's when he seen her walk in with some coloured man he had to have a second look the last time he seen her was when she was a child but he could never forget that georgous brunette hair and them sparkling brown eyes he knew she would come to try and solve his kidnappings and murders but she and her team was never going to solve the case that's what he wanted he managed to get into some medical files thanks to some friends to find her and to relilise she had a daughter which made his plan even better to complete his scheme but since she lived in DC he would be travelling there tonight and wait a while for the right moment he couldn't wait, he walked out of the cafe and said on his way to his car, "I told you I'd come for you Emily!" He laughed to himself and set of for a new city 'Washington DC'. ...CM... Back at the station "Ok why doesn't everyone go grab some food and have an early night and start fresh in the morning" Hotch tells the team and nods his head, "I could definatly do with some food" JJ suggests after hearing her stomach talk to her over and over again, "Alright get some rest be back here for 8am see you in the morning" Hotch tells them and shots of and everyone follows and heads dtaright the hotel suggesting to order some room service. ...CM... When Emily and Derek got to the hotel they both decided to stay with each other but Derek insisted on it so Emily wouldn't worry as much about Keeley they ordered room service and then showered and got into their pyjamas and climbed into bed Emily pulled out her phone and rang Will's cell phone so she put it on speaker so that her and Derek could talk to Keeley, when Will answered he told Emily that she had fallen asleep with Henry watching a movie while Keeley was waiting for their call so he took them both up to bed Will woke Keeley up and handed her the phone, "Hewo" Keeley said sleepily, "Hey little Princess" Derek says, "Hi baby" Emily also greets her beautiful little girl, "Mommy, Daddy... Did you caught the bwad guy yet?," Keeley asks with excitment on hearing her parents voices, "No baby but we should real soon ok!" Emily tells her sadly only wanting one thing to just go home to her baby, "Ok Mommy...Daddy!" Keeley drags on her words, "Yeah Angel" Derek says, "I fworgot to twell you Mommy and Henry was twiggling me lots and lots westerday, you gotta twiggling mommy loads," Keeley tells her father and laughs, "Ok little princess ill get mommy back for you when we come home ok and you can help how does that sound?" Derek speaks looking and giving a small laugh to Keeley, "Yeah we twiggle her lots Daddy" Keeley says, "Yeah we can tiggle her till she takes us to the park", "Yeah I want to go to pwark!" Keeley says with excitement, "Not if you to tiggle me I'll send in reaforcements" Emily laughs enjoying her time speaking to Keeley, "Me and Daddy will win cawse we the bwestest" Keeley tells her mother giving a little giggle through the phone again, "Yeah we are baby" Derek looks to Emily and smiles, "ok Angel me and mommy got to go sleep now." Derek says to Keeley though the phone, "Ok Daddy love you lots and lots," Keeley says sleepishly, "I love you to angel see you in a few days ok!" Derek tells her, "Ok Daddy... Bye Mommy love you lots and lots too!" Keeley says to her mommy, "I love you more baby get some sleep ok and be good for uncle Will!" Emily tells her, "I will mommy swee you in a few dways bye bye!" Keeley says, "Bye sweetie" Emily finishes, "Bye little princess" Derek also finishes and they hang up the phone and cuddle up to each othe awaiting the early morning of day two. To Be Continued... Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it I've done the next one too lol make sure you don't leave till you clicked the BLUE REVIEW BUTTON ;) xox 


	13. No Ending

**Year Anniversary**

**He is the next chapter 1 more left :)**

_UNSUB=Italic_

**No Ending**

It had been 3 days they were in Boston for and they came up with no new leads not one thing to go on Hotch wanted to give it another day at least to try and find more helpful evidence but didn't get anywhere and the Detective said that he'd give them a call if anything was to happen. On the second day they found the bodies of Carly Sims and Rosie Sims with almost the same defence wound and the same marks on there bodies but the didn't find any clue to solving the murders. Everyone was on the jet it was 2.30pm they all pretty much had a drink of some sort in there hands Reid was on water Emily, Derek, Rossi, JJ and Hotch had a glass of Whiskey, they were all annoyed that they could catch the bitch who was killing these happy families but they could do much more about it they were also glad themselves that they got to go home and see their families when the plane finally landed they decided to all take the rest of the day off JJ went in her own car while Derek and Emily went into Derek's as they tailed JJ home.

**...CM...**

"Henry quick we gwot to gwet the bwad guy!" Keeley shots as Henry comes running into the family room,

"I'm coming Keeley let's go gwet the bad guy" Henry says,

"We got him let pwut him in pwison" Keeley says out of breath from running around the house,

"Ok the front yard can be the prison" Henry says running out the door,

"Wait for me Henry" Keeley says also running out the door to follow Henry,

"Put him over here Key" Henry says point to the corner of the fence surrounding the garden,

"Cwoming" Keeley says running out the door,

**...CM...**

_He sat in the car staring at the house where his little Granddaughter was suppose to be staying with his one hand in his head leaning against the car window he was probably sat their for about an hour luckily no one noticed that his car had been on the street and that he was sat there just waiting for his Granddaughter to come out suddenly before he was about to give up and drive to his new apartment not far from the place he will be keeping an eye on for a while a young boy with blonde hair came running out which he guessed must be Henry who must belong the the blonde woman on Emily's team Jennifer, and suddenly seconds after that a beautiful four year old starting running into the front yard with the boy he though to himself she was more beautiful than he imagined she would be she had gorgeous hair which just came down to he shoulders she had gorgeous brown eyes from what he could see just like her mothers and tanned skin which he hated that his Granddaughter had come from a coloured man but he will have to make his bitch of a daughter pay for that. He sat the for a few more minutes just watch her play then he got out of the car and walked up to the fence guarding his from his Granddaughter,_

_"Hey kids what are we playing now" he asked them both,_

"We pwaying superhero like Mommy and Daddy swaving pweople, and the bwad guy is in pwison over there" Keeley says pointing to the corner of the fence,

_"Wow you guys are good now aren't you" he tells her with a smile,_

"Yep we want to be like Mommy and Daddy when gwet old" Keeley says looking form the man to Henry,

_"Well I bet your Mommy and will be proud" he tell her with a wink and watches as Henry starts moving closer to her,_

"And Daddy will be too me and Daddy always pway superhero" She tells the strange man giving him a evil look about mentioning her dad,

_"I'm sure he will" he tells her bluntly still hating what Emily made with him,_

"Key we got to go back inside and twell Daddy we are not aloud to talk to strangers" Henry whispers in Keeley's ear,

"Ok Henry let's go swee Uncle Will" Keeley says and starts skipping towards the door,

"Go away now we can't twalk to you" Henry says and follows Keeley inside,

_"Alright kid tell Keeley ill see her again soon" he says and walks of back to his car and watches Henry run inside just as he drives off._

**...CM...**

Henry catches up to Keeley and doesn't bother to tell her what the strange man said because he doesn't want to scare her he just ignores the words he said to him before her left and goes to the kitchen where is Dad if fixing up food for them,

"Daddy Daddy" Henry shouts as he runs in the kitchen,

"What is it buddy" Will asks grabbing a carton of juice for Keeley and Henry,

"A strange man came up to me a Keeley" he tells him and takes the juice of his Dad,

"What Henry what did I say about talking to people you don't know," Will tells his son,

"I didn't talk to him Daddy I told him to go away he was talking to Keeley" Henry tells him and takes a sip of his juice,

"Keeley what did he say to you?" Will asks walking to her and picks her up to sit on the kitchen counter,

"He just wanted to know what we were pwaying Uncle Will" Keeley tells Will also drinking her jucie,

"Is that all" Will asks,

"Yeah I told him we were pwaying superhero's bweing like our Mommy and Daddy and he swaid Mommy would be proud..." Keeley takes a pause taking another sip of her drink, " then I said and Daddy would be too and he swaid he sure he will then Henry told me that we had to go inswide cwause we not awoud to twalk to stwangers," Keeley finishes her words,

"Ok Keeley promise me next time someone comes up to you that you don't know you'll tell someone you do know ok" Will makes its clear trying not to sound harsh,

"I pwomise Uncle Will I'm sworry," Keeley tells him as some tears start to fall,

"Its ok sweetie come here now you don't need to cry I'm not made I promise" Will says hugging Keeley,

"Ok is Mommy and Daddy gwoing to be mad a me" Keeley asks as she stops crying,

"Of course not sweetie" Will assure her,

"Ok can me a Henry fwinish pwaying now" Keeley asks,

"Of course just stay inside now kids ok, and Henry thank you for coming straight inside,

"That's ok Daddy" he says and runs of to start playing with Keeley inside the house.

**...CM...**

About 10 minutes later Derek, Emily and JJ pull up next to Will and JJ's home and walk inside they all are greeted by big hugs and slobbery kisses off there kids, Will let's Derek and Emily know what happened with the strange man and they talked to Keeley and sorted things out when they had a cup of tea and a talk Emily and Derek made there way home with Keeley and stayed home to to have a family day.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Thank you for reading!**


	14. Long Day

**Year Anniversary**

**Well here we are on the last chapter of my story I hope you guys have enjoyed this story and the sequel will be up soon I promise just give me like a week to start it lol need to think ;) OFF YOU GO ;D**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING :)**

**Long Day**

"Jack Jack" Keeley says running up to him in the park,

"Hi Keeley what are you doing here?" Jack ask curious to know,

"Mommy and Daddy swaid I can come here cwause its my bwirthday tomorrow" Keeley let's Jack know jumping up and down with excitement,

"I know it is and ill see you at your party with you big present," Jacks tells her and smiles,

"Is it rweally big" Keeley asked not wanting to wait,

"Oh yeah its really really big" Jacks smiles,

"Cwome on Jack twell me what it is I don't want to wait!" Keeley ask stopping him from walking away,

"Nope your going to have to wait till tomorrow aren't you!" Jack laughs and starts walking up to Emily and Derek as he notices them,

"But Jack I won't twell anyone I prwomise " Keeley says giving Jack her puppy dog eyes,

"Nope come on let's go see your Uncle Derek and Aunt Emily," Jacks says running off,

Wait for me Jack I rweally want to know pwease!" Keeley asks running of to jack,

"Nope I'm not going to tell" Jack says turning back to make sure she's following,

"Ill gwet Daddy to mwake you twell," Keeley says trying to catch jack up,

"He won't make me tell" Jacks laughs,

"Will too Daddy always do" Keeley says and stops running,

"Uncle Derek, Aunt Emily what are you guys doing here?" Jack asks as he stops in front of them,

"Miss munchkin over there would stop until we'd take her to the park so here we are!" Emily says walking over to pick Keeley up,

"She's trying to get me to tell her what her birthday present is but I'm not saying a word" Jack let's them know and laughs,

"Got to wait until tomorrow princess you know that" Derek also laughs,

"But Daddy I don't like waiting I rweally want to know pwease tell me Jack" Keeley asks and give him her puppy dog eyes again,

"I know baby but there's only a few more hours left why don't we do something to make time go faster!" Derek says knowing what going to come next,

"Ok can we stay here for a bit Uncle Aaron's cwoming over now swee you and Mommy can twalk and me a Jack pway" Keeley asks walking over to her Dad as her Mom puts her back on her feet,

"Yeah princess course we can stay" Derek let's her know, and starts walking over to meet Aaron,

"Yay thanks Daddy. Cwome on Jack let pway soccer" Keeley says and starts to run off,

"Ok Key let me get my ball" Jack says,

"Keep an eye on her Jack in case she runs off you know what she's like" Emily tells Jack,

"I will aunt Em I promise," Jacks let's his aunt know and grabs his ball from his dad and runs off to play with Keeley.

Emily and Derek greeted Aaron and they all took a seat on a bench making sure they can't see Jack and Keeley and they talked for a while just before they were about to call for Keeley and Jack Emily's phone started to ring she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Garcia she answered the phone a was greeted warmly by the caller after about 5 minutes with talking to her she hung up and called for Keeley and Aaron went on and called Jack.

"Is it twime to go already Mommy?" Keeley asks in-between breaths,

"Yeah baby guess who I had a call off and wants to take some little sugarplum shopping" Emily tells Keeley and smiles,

"Aunt Pen?" Keeley says wanting to be right,

"That's the one baby you know what Auntie Penelope's like" Emily laughs taking a juice drink out of her bag for Keeley,

"Yay can we go now plwease Mommy" Keeley asks nicely,

"Aunt Pen is picking you up in an hour baby you have to change your clothes you have mud all over them" Emily tells Keeley taking her hand in her own,

"Ok Mommy what abwout Jack can he cwome too plwease? Keeley asks looking towards Jack,

"If Auntie Pen is ok with it which I'm sure she will be and if jack wants to go sweetie!" Emily says,

"Do you want to cwome shwopping Jack?" Keeley says and runs to hug him "plwease cwome" she says,

"Yeah ill come Key but you better ask Auntie Pen first" Jack says, "Can I go Dad" Jack asks his Dad,

"Sure buddy" Aaron nods,

"Let's call Auntie Pen shall we" Jack says to Keeley and he see's a nod from her,

"Daddy can I use your cwell phone plwease" Keeley asks Derek walking by him,

"Of course princess" Derek says dialing Penelope's number and handing it to her,

Keeley hears the ring and her Aunt answers the phone she asks her if Jacks allowed to come and Garcia is fine with it after she hung up the phone and handed it back to her Dad, Keeley, Jack, Emily, Derek and Aaron all head back to the parks parking lot Aaron goes in his own car while the others take Derek's back to the house.

**...CM...**

_He been following them for months now and hated that he had to wait he decided he'd take one more mother and daughter before taking his main targets it was to early for him to take. He watched as the happy family walk into the park and watched as Keeley ran up to the little boy who he believed was Jack Hotchner as he seen Aaron Hotchner sat on the bench not far from Jack he watched Emily and her lover and he see's him put his right arm over Emily's shoulder and kiss her on the cheek he also seen that her sad a few words to her before reaching Keeley he guessed that he said love you. He honestly hated that his daughter was having sex with this disgusting bloke he could what to show Emily what he was really made of after he taken some small snapshots of them he watched them until they left, when he drove on back to his small apartment he placed his camera next to his high tech laptop and connected the camera to the laptop and went on to print them when they were done printing he put them all in the small closet provided in his bedroom and went to take a shower and he would keep an eye on them until it was time for him to continue his plan but for now he had to look for another mother and daughter to keep him from taking his girls to soon._

**...CM...**

After Penelope came a took Jack and Keeley to go shopping Emily and Derek decided it was best to have a little fun of their own they both had some food and took at shower by the time they'd done that it was about 3.15pm they both went to their bedroom and closed the curtains so they could have some privacy and took the bed sheet from the bed seen as they won't be sleeping Emily climbed on to the bed with a big smile on her face as Derek got on top of her and began to kiss Emily from the stomach upwards.

"Really Derek your going to tease me its been almost a month!" Emily smiled as she began to rub her hand over his sweet tense chest,

"I like to have a bit of fun you know me Princess" Derek laughs and continues to kiss her,

"Oh you so wouldn't say that if I was teasing you babe" Emily says,

"Your right there but its me on the to Princess" Derek laughs and starts kissing over her beautiful formed breasts,

"I knew it" she laughs and pushes Derek over so that he's led on his back and she climbs on top of him,

"Aww what no that's not fair" Derek says through a smile,

"Yes it is" Emily says and starts teasing Derek then she moves her lips up to Derek's and let's him know how she really feels by giving him a slow kiss and and they both have some passionate sex after they finished they just lay there not needing any words just happy in each others embrace.

"You know we gotta move sometime Keeley will be home soon." Emily let's Derek know as she turns her body onto her stomach and places her chin on his chest,

"Yeah maybe we should get going to the cake shop and pick up Keeley's cake its 4.30 now it doesn't close for another hour and thirty minutes" Derek says softly moving his hand up and down Emily's hair,

"Oh my god I totally forgot about the cake and we need to pick up you mother from the airport we better get moving!" Emily says rushing her words and shooting out of bed to get changed.

"Whoa there princess slow down we have time." Derek says trying to calm her down,

"Its half four Derek we got to make a move before Keeley gets back." Emily says as she puts her jeans on and bra then brushes her hair,

"We have time Em! And god you look sexy in just jeans and a bra any chance you cn wear that all the time" Derek says winking at Emily and getting out of bed and putting clothing on himself,

"Ok we have a little time but it good to be early sometime Derek, and really flirting when we have things to get done!" Emily let's out a laugh and smiles,

"What can I say that's me!" Derek smiles and winks at her once again while putting a navy blue top on,

"And that why I love you so much" Emily tells him and gives him a kiss, "but seriously go get the car started ill be down now" Emily orders him with a smile and a wink,

"Alright princess" Derek says and grabs his keys from the side of the table next to the bed and makes and exit to the door.

Emily finishes getting ready and makes the bed quickly before making her way to the curtains and opening them and the windows to let a bit of air in their bedroom she turn around and starts heading to the door when she stops herself, she couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was watching her but she just cleared her thoughts and set of to the car to meet Derek so they could make a great day tomorrow for their daughters 5th birthday.

**...CM...**

_He couldn't help himself he just had to go and check up on them again before hunting for another two more victims this time he went to there house which he hadn't done yet even though he's been keeping and eye on them for gone a month now he counted he had never actually been to there house. He was sat in the back of his car where he had tinted windows so no one could see him from the outside then he saw his daughter basically right in front of him though the bedroom window opening the curtains and windows she looked at the car but took no notice in it she look more beautiful than he thought now he couldn't stand that he had to wait he wanted Emily and Keeley right now he though about for a second but then thought it would be much more fun when Keeley was a little older so he tried to push back the feeling as far as it would go and just go find so other victims, he waited until he could no longer see their car before climbing back into the drivers seat before heading off to claim new victims and this time he will be collecting them before checking back on Emily and Keeley._

**...CM...**

Emily and Derek first stopped at the Cake store to collect Keeley's birthday cake it was beautiful it had her favourite princess on which was The Little Mermaid Emily couldn't wait to see her face when she see's it. Around half hour later they made it to the airport to pick up Fran, Desi and Sarah while they were waiting in the car for them to show up Emily made a quick call to Garcia to see how things were going and she of course said they were having a ball even Jack and that they might be longer than she thought which Emily was fine with when she finished the call Derek and Emily both waited in the car for the others to arrive.

"Do you think my mother will make the effort this yeah" Emily speaks up looking towards Derek,

"I don't know princess she might" Derek says holding her hand for support,

"She hasn't shown up to either of Keeley's birthdays... No skrew that she hasn't seen Keeley in five years the last time she saw her was when she was born." Emily states starting to get mad,

"I know princess but that's her problem she's the one missing out on Keeley's life she has everyone anyone dreams of." Derek puts into word and leans over to kiss Emily's head. "Try not to worry about it princess", Derek says,

"I guess your right do you think somethings happened that's why she not showing her face?" Emily questions,

"I don't know princess let's hope not." Derek say placing another kiss on her forehead.

"I hope not either" Emily repeats his words and thinks about the odd feeling she's had for the past few days and quickly ignores the thought when she see's the Morgan clan walking up toward their car Derek and Emily get out to help them but there bags into the trunk of the car and then they all get inside and Derek drives of back to the house.

"Was your flight ok guys" Emily asks looking to the back to the car where the three Morgan girls were sat,

"Oh yes it was nice" Fran let's Emily know with a smile,

"Where's tomorrows birthday girl anyway?" Sarah ask egar to know,

"She's with Auntie Penelope shopping" Derek let's them know smiling, " well when I say shopping I mean buying the mall" Derek laughs and the others join in with him.

"She'll be home in about an hour Penelope said they weren't finished so they were going to be a bit late." Emily smiles,

"I think I need to start going shopping with Pen!" Desi smiles,

"I think that's a bad idea sis" Derek says smiling,

"Why is Derek?" Desi asks him raising her eyebrow,

"Because she'lL have you shopping for days she had me and Emily shopping for 5 hours straight one day" Dereks laughs remembering the day.

"That was a tiring day" Emily joins in laughing also.

They pull up to Emily and Derek home and everyone grabs some thing and places them in the house seen as they had been short on money Derek decided that they could stay there Desi and Sarah would take the spare room while Mama took Keeley's bed and Emily, Derek and Keeley would sleep in there bed know it would fit Keeley in with them the Morgan clan went on upstairs and put there thing in the rooms they'd be staying in while Emily and Derek got started on dinner not long after they started Keeley and Garcia walked in with tons of shopping bags Keeley and Garcia took them up to Keeley's room Garcia then stayed to a coffee then went on home to Kevin. Keeley had a long hours talk taking to her Grandma and Aunties then after dinner they all watch a movie and went on up to bed they all said there good nights and went to their separate rooms and cleaned up after brushing there teeth and putting there pyjamas on they all fell asleep almost immediately ready for the next day ahead of them.

_**The End.**_

**THE SEQUEL IS CALLED" A FAMILY REUNION **


End file.
